The Eyes will Tell All
by Ms.Minecraft
Summary: Noah, 17 and Marz, 14 are brother and sister against the world, and one piece of info will change their lives. Many YouTubers such as CaptainSparklez, Slamacow, AntVenom, NFEN, AllShamNoWow, Paulsoaresjr, ChimneySwift, HuskyMudkipz, Skydoesminecraft, Deadlox, MinecraftUniverse, Bashurverse, xRpMx13, and Tobuscus. YOUTUBER ENTRY CLOSED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE! NO MORE OCS EITHER!
1. Chapter 1

Noah stood in the forest; hundreds of blocks away from the nearest village, hoping no one would find him. He just stood like a statue and breathed. Slowly, he let out a deep, quiet breath as he drew another. This was routine for Noah, son of a famous blade master, though he had ran away. Or, at least, a famous blade master had said he was his father. But the terrifying truth was that he was not actually their father. And Noah knew who was. And so did many others. If they found him, he would be killed and his sister, Marz, would be as well. Noah stood looking menacing, with his sandy brown hair falling in waves in front of his wild ice blue, almost white, eyes. His posture was very erect, which was odd for such a tall boy. One hand at his side, the other at the hilt of his beautiful diamond sword, he looked so peaceful standing in the forest, alone. The sword was his prized possession, as it had been a gift from his father for his 15th birthday. Noah was only 17 now, but his eyes showed age beyond his years and anger beyond him as well.

As he was just about to relax, a crack came from deep in the forest, somewhere to the east. Just as soon as the noise was made, Noah's diamond sword was in hand, gleaming in the moonlight as he assumed the proper position. This took all of 30 seconds for Noah, but he still thought he took too long. Noah was always self-depreciating himself, whether in swords of how he takes care of Marz, he always thought something was wrong with the way he acted. Slowly and calmly, careful not to reveal his emotions, Noah drawled, "Who's there, come out and fight," Slowly and timidly, a frightened Marz emerged from the shadows. She was 14, but from the way she shook Noah had frightened her a bunch. Marz didn't like the way Noah became when he fought, because he went from the kind Noah she loved to a hard, cold, emotionless Noah who cared for no one. But he did still care, she just didn't know that. "Marz, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you, it's just-""I love you Noah, even if sometimes you scare me. I know you love me too,'' Marz said as she buried her head in his chest. Marz and Noah looked nothing alike. Noah had sandy brown waves, while Marz had pin straight fiery red hair, giving her the nickname Marz, coming from her real name Maritza. Noah was tall and Marz was short. The only thing the two had in common was their eyes. They both had ice blue, almost white eyes that were one of a kind. Everywhere they went people marveled at their eyes. Noah leaned down and kissed the top of Marz's head.

After a while of just sitting in silence Noah began to rise. Marz followed behind, trailing like she always did when it came to Noah. She idolized Noah, thought he was the most wonderful thing. Except for when he fought. Quickly Noah became anxious, and Marz was incredibly confused. She was unaware of the fact that villagers had found the cave while she was gone, and were headed their way. To kill them because of who they were. Now, Noah knew who they were, so he had packed up and ran away to protect him and Marz. And now they were back, looking for blood. Noah and Marz's blood, and they weren't going to quit till they got it. Noah knew what he had to do once he heard the crowd, no more than 200 blocks away. "Marz," he said, looking down at his sister for what could be the last time. "I love you, always remember that. Ok?" he continued once she nodded her head. He reached into his pack and took out some things. "Now, I'm going to give you 32 Cooked Chicken, 15 Bread, and 1 Ender Pearl. Now Marz, when I say go, run as fast as you can, and don't even think about looking back. Even if you hear shouting or screams, don't turn around. Now once you get over 1000 blocks away, I want you to use that Ender Pearl and get even farther away. From there I trust you to survive on your own. Use the food wisely, and just remember that I love you so much. And I always will, even if we aren't together for a while," and he pulled her into a tight hug as he heard her begin to sob. "I love you too Noah," she barely whispered between sobs. She turned to walk away, rationalizing a head start when Noah whispered "Wait, Marz, come back." She turned back to see his diamond sword in his hand. "I want you to have this, because you know how to use it. Use it wisely, and when you do Marz, remember me." Silent tears rolled down her face as she nodded. The pain in Noah's eyes was overwhelming as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for one last hug. A single tear leaked from the corner of his eye as Marz pulled away. He could hear the villagers getting closer, so he whisperer to Marz, "Go," and she took off running. It saddened him, but she listened, not turning around even as the villagers surrounded him, not realizing she wasn't here. He dropped to his knees and allowed himself to be led to the village for execution, hoping Marz got away safely. Praying, something he hadn't done since the truth was revealed.

Marz ran for what seemed like hundreds of blocks before she used the Ender Pearl. Once she was teleported, she collapsed to the grass in a crying mess. She knew, as young as she was, what Noah had done for her, and she would never forget it. She rested her hand on the diamond sword, and a note was tied to it. It read,

_My dearest Martiza,_

_If you are reading this I have done what I have needed to do to protect you. You are the world to me, and every action I took to protect you was worth it. You are a very strong girl, and do not worry, for however alone you feel, I will always be right by your side. I will hug you when you're sad, hold your hand when you're scared, and protect you from the evils of the world, because that is my job. And I know that whatever obstacles you are faced with, you will outsmart and overcome them. Now, for the next issue. I know it is very unlike me to do this, but I have been keeping a secret from you. I feel that now, you deserve the truth. Pans was not really our father. He taught us the blade, and fed us, clothed us, kept us warm, but he was not our birth father. But I know who our birth father was. Now, if you are not ready, please do not open the small envelope. But I know in my heart you are ready, because you have never been light hearted. Keep this with you for when you are feeling down or alone. I love you Martiza and you will always be my little firecracker._

_With love,_

_Noah_

Slowly Marz pulled out the smaller envelope with her name written in Noah's curvy script. She had always like Noah's handwriting. As she pulled out the small card, she was shocked at what it read. So shocked she fell to the floor, blacking out. The card read one name, a name that would never leave anybody's mind when faced with it

Herobrine.


	2. Chapter 2

Marz came too at the sound of a deep voice inside her head. 'Wake up,' it said. It was soft, but not filled with any emotion. If Marz had to put one to it, she would say cold. Hardened over many years of hate. Slowly she turned around, until she came to a man. He had Longish brown hair and tan skin. He was tall, wore a turquoise shirt and blue jeans, with a long black coat and a black hat. But he had glowing, menacing white eyes. They made Marz shake, more than she had when Noah got angry or started fighting. Noah. The thought of him made her want to burst out crying, but she wouldn't dare do that in front of Herobrine. 'Best you don't,' said the voice inside her head, 'it's bad enough you're shaking,' Marz sat up and looked around. All around her was purplish bricks and reddish rock. The Nether. She knew where she was, because Noah had once told her about it. Noah was so smart, because he read a lot of books. Herobrine saw her looking around and curtly said 'Welcome home.' He rose and motioned for Marz to stand as well, but she was confused on what to think. As he moved towards the door, he realized she wasn't following. 'Daughter, why aren't you coming,' he growled. "Because I don't know what to think about you. Are you really my father? I may only be 14, but Noah taught me well. Very well. And do you even know my name? Because you call me Daughter like I don't have one." He turned to look at her, white eyes almost boring into her soul. 'Noah, yes, it was a shame that he had to sacrifice. But I didn't lose you, Martiza, or Marz, as brother dearest calls you,' he said with a tone of mocking in his voice. "Do not talk like that about Noah," Marz said, building up the courage to face him. But before she could, she was pinned against a wall with a tremendous force weighing against her. Her new found Father was standing far away with a look of concentration on his face, one arm out, almost holding her there. 'Do not speak to me like that ever again. I can talk however I like about my son. Now, if you don't believe me, take a look,' he said, motioning towards the pool of lava not too far away. She bent over and looked inside and a wavy, blurry reflection stared back at her. She looked almost the same, but her fiery red had become more muted. And her eyes. Her ice blue eyes had turned white, like Hero's. They glowed, but not as brightly. 'Now not only are you my daughter, you look like me now as well. Touch it,' he said. Slowly, she reached her hand out, remembering the only other time she had encountered lava…..

_*Flashback*_

_It was dark in the cave Noah had chosen, but they had a task. Mining out iron and possibly diamond to bring back to Pans. As well as a blade master, he was also a traveling blacksmith, making the finest of swords, but only for the worthy. They were down very deep, but it was necessary if they wanted to please Pans. A man of few words, their 'father' was, but when he did, it had meaning. Noah was using the pickaxe, but Marz was too small to lift it. Insisting she had to go along, Noah took her, but only if she promised to stick with him, and bring her wood sword. She agreed, so now whenever Noah went out, Marz followed behind, making fun for herself. They had found a way down to the level where diamonds mostly appear, but there was also the looming danger of lava. So as they made their way down the mineshaft, Marz saw something glowing. It was making a light even more powerful than the torches Noah carried, so Marz was drawn to it. She stepped into the other shaft unbeknownst to Noah. As she stepped through, she saw it. The glowing, molten rock flowing through the small cavern. Marz was fascinated, so she reached out and touched it. Immediately she was filled with a burning pain. It was so much that she cried out in agony. She writhed on the stone, holding her scalded hand as she screamed in pain. Immediately she heard Noah's footsteps on the stone as he rushed over to take care of her. When he saw what she had done, he reached into his pack and pulled out his last potion of healing, giving it to her. Once she drank it, she saw the black fade away till her hand looked normal again. That was the day Noah made her swear to stick with him and never approach lava again._

_*End Flashback*_

Marz shuddered as she reached down and stuck her and into the scalding lava. When her hand connected with the boiling surface, she didn't feel any pain. It almost tickled, and she…..liked it. It felt good. "But…lava…..but….how?" she stuttered, still in shock. 'A trait passed down from you to me. Believe me now?' he questioned as she nodded her head, 'Good, now I think it is time for you to rest. Tomorrow you train.' Marz was so tired that she trudged over from the chair she sat in over to the bed in the corner. All her energy was gone from running so far to the switch to the Nether, from the loss of Noah to the gain of Hero; it was all too much for a 14 year old to handle on her own. She was out even before she could realize just how tired she was.

(Hey dudes, just letting you know that I am going to incorporate HerobrineKingOfTheNether's character Raven in, with permission of course. Now, we are going to take a vote. How many of you want Noah to come back? Just PM me before Monday, cause that's my writing day now. Also, leave a Minecraft YouTuber and if I am feeling brave I'll try to incorporate them. I'm already doing CaptainSparklez, SkyDoesMinecraft, Deadlox, & MinecraftUniverse, so leave one that is not them. KK see you later dudes, and maybe an update by Tuesday? Also, keep an eye out for an update on The Light At The End of the Tunnel and maybe a Sky fanfic ;D )


	3. Chapter 3

Marz was up early in what she thought was the morning. It was the Nether, so she wasn't exactly sure of the time. She was awoken by her new father, voice emanating inside of her head. 'Time for training,' was all he said. But that was enough to send her shooting out of bed, ready for action. As he seamlessly glided across the Nether Brick floor, she allowed herself to be led down a long hallway, passing many empty rooms. One obviously belonged to Hero, cluttered with books and different weapons; one seemed to belong to a small boy, cluttered with toys and such all over. The name _'Sparklez'_ was etched into the door in a child's mediocre handwriting, mere scrawl. That room obviously hadn't been touched in years, for it sat there collecting dust. The next belonged to a teenager. Impeccable, only a bed, a chest, and a diamond sword sat inside the room. The only reason Marz could tell a teenager inhabited the room was the name carved in a curvy script onto the front of the door. The name _'Raven'_ was plain but intricately carved into the door. The only sign of someone staying in the room. Next, she was led down a staircase into the kitchen, where a blaze was slaving over a hot furnace cooking pork chops for breakfast. Hero didn't need the food, but Marz gladly accepted. She hadn't eaten any of the food Noah had given her, because she was preoccupied with the gain of Herobrine as her father. After eating breakfast, Hero led her to the outside of the fortress. A vast training ground stood outside Hero's fortress, obviously used, as most of the dummies were missing their heads. There was an obvious extension from the original targets and weights. They walked to the center of the field, and when they stopped Hero turned on his heels to look at Marz. For a silent moment he looked her over, studied her, and almost sized her up. Then he said 'Show me what you can do,' and motioned to her gleaming diamond sword. She had almost forgotten that the sword was strapped to her hip. Within a heartbeat she had drawn the sword and assumed position. Hero snapped his fingers and enemies appeared all around her. Using the forms Noah had taught her, she cut them all down within the span of 45 seconds. As a proper swordsman would do after a duel, she sheathed her sword and waited. Hero nodded, and she relaxed, retiring the formal posture she had assumed. They then walked to another area of the grounds. Once again, Hero snapped his fingers and a ghast appeared. Marz was confused, because she couldn't reach the ghast with her sword. 'Reflexes,' was all Hero said, but it was enough. As soon as he snapped again, the ghast started firing its fire balls straight towards Marz. She dodged every single one without even blinking an eye. This went on, day after day after day, but as the days went on, it got easier and easier. Soon enough she could just step to the right or left to dodge the fireballs, using her cat like reflexes. She got better with the sword, so good that Herobrine actually approached her instead of coaching her from afar.

He came closer to her than ever before, saying 'You have proven yourself to be in excellent physical condition, but how fit are you mentally?' They walked for a while, until they had gotten far from the mansion to a valley of Netherrack. 'Try to teleport to the column,' he said as he pointed to the far side of the valley. 'Focus, using your entire mind to focus on the spot you desire. Devote your whole thought to that spot. It will be difficult the first few times, but soon you will get greater.' Marz geared down, emptied her mind of everything but that column, and in a split second she was there. The in between was the most magical feeling. She felt as if she was flying, her stomach getting light and her body weightless. Eyes enveloped in black for the moment of in between, when the vision came back she was staring at Herobrine from the opposite side of the valley. Delight filled her as she silently celebrated her victory. Herobrine glided over, but Marz could tell that if he ever showed any emotion, he would be proud. The thought of her making Hero proud made her smile from ear to ear. It was always good to have a fathers praise, but coming from Herobrine it would be extraordinary. He simply nodded at her, but from him, that was the equivalent of a hug. Affection. 'Now that you have seemed to master teleportation, you may just be ready to learn telepathy. We can practice inside,' he said as we turned to head back towards the fortress. The whole while back she could hear him mumbling, using his real voice, something about advancing and faster and Raven. When they reached the fortress, they sat in the main room, opposite each other. 'Now,' Hero said, 'Think about what you are trying to say to me. Focus on it, and then try to project it. You are basically talking to me through your mind.' Marz focused on what she wanted to say, and a few minutes later, a voice in the back of Herobrine's head said 'Hello Father.' Pleasure shone through his white eyes, even though you had to look in order to see it. But nevertheless it was there. For many months this was their daily routine, and they both got accustomed to it.

Marz woke up, thinking it was any other normal day. But she was wrong, so wrong. As she walked down the stairs, ready for training, she was surprised at what she saw. In the gathering room sat Hero, with a black glowing sword sat upon his lap. Marz sat opposite him, ready to practice telepathy, but was taken aback when he handed her the sword. She knew the sword, one of the prized swords from Herobrine's collections. This was the Ender Sword, one of the very rare ones still around today. And now it was in her hand, along with a piece of paper. The paper said _15 _on the front and on the back it read

_Dear Martiza,_

_I am obligated as your father to acknowledge your birthday. I am told you are supposed to give gifts, and you needed a new weapon anyway._

_~Herobrine Personns_

As she looked down at her father, she tried to hide her smile. He had remembered her birthday when she had forgotten. Like a father should. But soon after, she was called downstairs when Hero was too busy to answer the door. It was probably one of his spies ringing news from the overworld. Boy was she wrong. When she opened the door, there stood someone she would never think to see again.

Noah.

(WHHHAAATTT!? Noah is back! How? Why? When? All shall be answered in the next chapter! ;0 TROLOLOLOLOL!)


	4. Chapter 4

**(In a world where there is no Wi-Fi... well dudes, that's where I've been for the past 2 days. And I may have just died. But finally, I'm back in my humble abode quietly hiding in my room uploading stories. I'm not just ranting. BTW, If you read the first sentence in an announcer's voice, YOU ROCK! :) ON WITH THE STORY!)**

Noah stood before her, hair a mess, clothes tattered, body scraped, but he was alive. He had managed to pick up 2 black eyes, plenty of bruises, and probably a broken wrist. But it was certainly Noah. There was no doubt in Marz's mind about that. Her first reaction was to leap at him and throw her arms around him, but she didn't dare do that and risk hitting a bruise. 'Noah!' she mentally yelled, but as soon as she did that she knew it was a mistake. Noah was taken aback by her voice appearing in his head, so Marz said, "Sorry, Father doesn't talk out loud, so I have kind of gotten used to telepathy. Now, what happened to you? How did you get here?" she questioned with as much enthusiasm as Hero would allow. Immediately she saw Noah shy away from her questions, so she decided that it was best to just drop it. But if she only knew…

_*Flashback*_

_Noah fell to his knees and allowed himself to be led to the village. As he was led along, people lined the streets, booing and yelling and cursing and spitting and throwing things at him. But he deserved it, or that's what he thought. He wished he had never been born as he was led to the county prison, cuffs snapped around his wrists as he was seated in a cold, iron room. After what felt like forever to the bored Noah, but in reality was only a couple of minutes, a tall man with blue skin in a tuxedo came in and stood before him. "Who are you?" Noah said, struggling to keep his resolve. 'Mudkipz. HuskyMudkipz. Now, who are you might I ask?" he said in a very deep voice. "I am Noah." 'Noah who?" the man who called himself Mudkipz asked. "Noah….Personns." he said, resigned to his ultimate death. "Just as I thought, that monster's son. Shame, you seemed like a nice boy. I'll be sorry to see you go. You'll have to go through some interrogation for a week or so, to extract any info you may know about your father. Then it's off to the chopping block in towns square. Sorry kid," he said as he patted Noah's back on his way out of the room. As soon as the door shut, Noah burst out into silent tears. Until something happened he will never forget. The first time he ever heard the voice. All it said was, 'I will save you, son,' but it was enough to give Noah nightmares. After vicious beatings from the interrogators, it was finally here. The day of the execution. No one had come for him, to visit him, except for Mudkipz. As he walked through town, the voice came back. It said, 'Focus on the tree outside town. If you're like your sister, this should be a breeze. Get a running start, and I will meet you there.' So when Noah had the cuffs removed, he saw his opportunity. He leaned over to Husky and said, "I'm sorry for what I'm about to do, but Marz needs me." With that he twisted Husky's arm and ran, but not before Husky could twist his back, focusing on outside town. Noah couldn't hear it, but Husky whispered, "Good luck, kid," under his breath as Noah ran off. After a split second of an empty feeling, he collapsed just outside town, and felt a hand grab him._

_When he came to he was face to face with his father. His father looked him up and down, but Noah couldn't tell whether he approved or not. Either way, he was given instructions to wait in the cave 20 blocks away from the estate until Hero came and got him._

_*End Flashback* _

Marz led Noah around the estate, until they were in the hallway. Marz showed Noah their room, for she would just need to build another bed. After the tour, Noah started to feel light headed. He was proud he had taught Marz so well, because she picked up on it immediately and ordered him up to their room. As Noah fell asleep, he felt Marz snuggle up next to him, and he was just glad to be with her again, because in the end, she was his only friend, and friends stick together.

When Noah woke up, Hero was standing over him, Marz standing in his shadow. Apparently he had to train, but similar to Marz most skills were mastered on the first try.

~TIME BREAK FOR LIKE 3 MONTHS OF NOAH TRAINING~

After 3 rigorous months of training, Herobrine approached the pair with something special in mind. 'Noah, Martiza, I have a mission for you,' Hero told them as they patiently listened. ' I need you to get your sister.' 'Sister?!' they both mentally yelled at him. 'Yes, sister. Her name is Raven, but unlike you two, she was not able to keep herself mentally stable, so my brother banished her to the Farlands. But now she is in Ala Prison, and it is up to you two to bring her home safe. Succeed, and you shall be rewarded. Fail, and prepare for a large punishment. Understood?' he said and they both nodded. Dressed in all black Marz pulled up her hood and Noah put on his hat. They both blinked and their eyes went from glowing white to their old ice blue, a fancy trick the pair had picked up along the way. Herobrine led them to the portal after Noah grabbed his diamond sword and strapped it under his coat, while Marz strapped her Ender Sword to her hip, because it blended in with her outfit. 'It's in the overworld? She let herself get caught?' Marz questioned, baffled by the fact that the elusive Herobrine's daughter would allow herself to get caught by people from the overworld. 'Yes, and now, be careful, stick together, and don't-get-caught. Understand?' he said and when they both nodded he opened the portal and allowed them through.

When they stepped through the portal, they were immediately bathed in sunlight. They saw their old village in the distance, and decided to take the forest shortcut. They teleported to the prison by using the picture from the map. It was night at the prison, so shadows were anything but few and far between. Marz took a shadowstone from her pouch, another gift from her father, and passed it to Noah. She took out her own and pressed it onto the leather cord. Once attached, Marz and Noah could slip between shadows without being seen, because they became part of the shadow. Once inside the prison, Marz slipped out of the shadows, and openly walked the halls, keeping her head down, while Noah followed in the shadows. Silently she approached an officer. "Excuse me, could you direct me to Raven Personns cell?" she asked, looking up at him with her ice blue eyes. "Yes, down the hall, to the left down two cells- wait, why do you ask?" the officer said, giving her a puzzled look. "Because," she said as Noah snuck up behind the officer and put a hand over his mouth, "we are breaking her out." She snapped her fingers and when the officer tried to talk, his mouth wouldn't open. Noah tied up the officer and they put him in the nearest closet. 'Go ahead, I'll meet you there," Marz said, and Noah shrugged and went off to go find Raven's cell. Marz bent over the trapped officer and whispered, "I am so sorry. The mouth thing will wear off in an hour, and I will leave the door open a crack so you can see and someone will find you. Good luck," she said as she exited the room, enjoying the relieved look on the officer's face. She may be the daughter and now henchwomen of the most hated thing in Minecraft, but she was not evil to the bone. She was still Marz, and that was how she remained sane. Once at Raven's cell, they discovered she was asleep. Or, they thought she was until they entered the cell and she jolted upright. "Who's there?" she said as she looked around her cell. Marz and Noah emerged from the shadows, and they told her their names. "So, what are you guys in here for?" Raven asked. Marz and Noah looked at each other and flared their white eyes, and recognition flashed across Raven's face. "I have another brother and sister?" she said. They nodded, and motioned for her to follow them. Marz gave Raven a shadowstone and soon they were far away from the prison and back to the portal. As they jumped through, they met a very pleased Herobrine.


	5. Chapter 5

(What? 2 chappies in 1 day can happen... just don't get used to it ;) ON WITH THE STORY! )

'Good job,' he sent, pleasure almost oozing from him. 'Raven,' he said, turning to look at the distressed teen, or maybe an adult. She must be at least 25. Marz and Noah turned to look as well, and one of the first things he noticed was her eyes. White, like Hero, Noah, and Marz's, but crazed. Demented, tortured. There was no way she was even some sort of stable. She was as stable as a straw house during a hurricane, meaning she wasn't. Noah wondered why they were ordered to break her out of prison. 'Father,' she thought, her voice dripping with venom and hate. She looked as if she were about to lunge at him, so Noah and Marz fell into place at his sides. Almost like body guards, prepared to protect him. Whatever the cost. 'You put me away in the Farlands. And then you left me there to get brought to jail.' She mentally screamed, causing Marz and Noah to cringe, but Hero stood tall like a statue. 'It was to help you,' was all he said. 'Right. And who are they?' she said, motioning to the pair at his sides. 'They are your new brother and sister. Noah and Marz, the ones who broke you out of prison.' 'I knew about Sparklez, but there's more?' Raven complained, dark grey hair framing her angry face. She fixed her hoodie and simply stared at Hero, expecting an answer. One thing the pair had learned from their time in the Nether was that no one expected anything from Herobrine. Ever. 'Yes, there's _more. _If there wasn't you might still be stuck in jail, because I couldn't risk coming and getting you from there. So as ungrateful as you are right now, be thankful there is more,' he said curtly, so much so that Raven hung her head and started mumbling. "What if I'm still crazy? What's wrong with me?" She said as she made her way up the stairs and into the room marked with her name. The door swung shut behind her, leaving a troubled Herobrine and 2 confused children.

'Father,' Noah said, knowing Marz was too scared too. 'Yes,' he said as he turned to look at Noah. 'What was that about?' 'I have no idea why she is so hostile, perhaps she will cool down if she spends some time alone. Now, I have another challenge for you. Once again you are to journey into the overworld and bring me some over landers. Pick as many as you want, but there is one I wish to be retrieved,' he said, pacing the great room. 'Who, Father?' Marz inquired. Using his real voice for the first time in front of Noah, he said "CaptainSparklez."

Noah and Marz walked along the path to the Nether Portal, aimlessly thinking about who they would snatch. 'Well, Sparklez first,' Noah said, keeping a mental list of their picks. 'What about Sky?' Marz suggested, although he had been nice to her in her time in his village. But no matter. Because they were acquainted, he would come with her, and she wouldn't intentionally hurt him. Not unless Hero said too. 'Perfect, and Ty and Jason shouldn't be too far of him. Did you hear he is a king now?' Noah inquired, and added the trio to his list. 'How about Bashurverse? He seems, easy enough.' Marz said 'Maybe a couple more. Should we ask Raven? She seems to be a pro at this from what Hero told me last night,' Marz said, and Noah nodded his head in agreement as they teleported back to the fortress. They climbed the winding staircase, and Noah quietly knocked on her door. 'What!' she screamed. 'We need your opinion.' 'On what?' she sneered as she turned to look at the pair. 'We were given a task from Hero about collecting over landers-'they were cut off by her screaming 'DON'T!' 'Why not?' Marz asked, slightly confused. 'That's what landed me in prison. Sparklez, our brother, NFEN, TBone, Duby, Pause, Ryan, Nebris, and in jail there was Officers Venom and Slamacow. All over landers, all trouble. But if you must, who have you picked so far?' she concluded and awaited their answer. 'Well, so far we have Sparklez, Sky, Ty, Jason, and Bashur. Anyone you would like?' Noah said as he finished rattling off his list.

'Well, there is a few….' She drawled as she moved towards her log of over landers. She flipped around until she landed on the first page she was looking for. 'Officers Venom, Slamacow, and Husky,' she said as she flipped around some more. 'NFEN and AllShamNoWow, and that should be it. Let me help you, please. I need to do something or I will freak.' She came as close to pleading as possible with Raven, so they couldn't do anything but say yes. She did a little dance that made Noah and Marz giggle, and then they teleported back to the portal. They each stepped through, and were met with a warm ray of sunshine.

Once they stepped through the portal and adjusted to the warm rays, they set off for their first priority. Finding a place to keep the prisoners. They searched and searched and eventually split up. They came back together when Marz found an abandoned prison that would fit them all. "More organized that I was," Raven muttered as they scoped the place out. It was thousands of blocks to the nearest village, and situated between 2 mountains, so it was perfect. Now that they had a secluded area to keep them in, it was time to set out to find prisoners. They each decided it would be better to split up, with Raven watching the prison. She was still a recent prison escapee, so she had to be careful. Noah decided that he could take the officers, since he hadn't been seen inside the prison before, while Marz's first target was their brother, CaptainSparklez. They both teleported within a range of their first victims and off they went.

Marz had a perfect plan to lure their brother in. Being the hero he is, she would pretend to be in trouble, leading him far from civilization before striking. She teleported into the mineshaft he was in, and messed up her appearance before she started running. She pretended to be out of breath, when in reality she wasn't fazed at all. Soon she started yelling "Help, somebody, anybody, help!" and within the first few minutes, she came face to face with the diamond clad warrior, still carrying his trusty shickaxe. "Ah!" he screamed, a little surprised to see the distressed girl before him. "Help, please, they have my brother, please, help!" she screamed, looking up at him with her pleading ice blue eyes that seemed to be begging for help. "Calm down, who has your brother and in what direction did you come from?" he asked, trying to be rational in the situation at hand. "The mobs kidnapped my brother and brought him that way!" she screamed as she pointed down the black unexplored shaft ahead. "Ok, follow me and stick close," he said as he armed her with an iron sword. "Thank you," she whispered as they treaded down the shaft. Eventually they had reached the surface, to find themselves in the mountains biome. She sunk down to her knees and started sobbing, and when he bent down to comfort her, whispering  
"Don't cry," she wrapped her arms around him, put him in a tight grip, and said, "I won't," teleporting them back to the prison. She put him in a cell and locked it, sitting on the stone floor, regaining her energy. "You tricked me!" he yelled, but she countered with, "I didn't want too. He said I had to take you, and many others as well." She flashed her eyes, and recognition crossed his face. "I-I have another sister?" he inquired, clearly confused. "And another brother," she said, and watched as he studied her. Slowly Raven emerged from the shadows of the prison, sending shock across the face of the once great warrior. "You're supposed to be in prison!" he cried. "Noah and Marz over here busted me out, with orders from Hero, of course. A shocked Sparklez turned to make eye contact with a now ice blue eyed Marz, who cast her eyes to the floor immediately. She was painfully shy, so the eye contact wasn't helping. She could only look someone straight in the face if she was acting, but she felt no need to in front of Raven and Sparklez. Perhaps when the other prisoners arrived, but strangely not now. Although he may not accept her, she certainly accepted the brave hero to be her older brother, and she was quite proud. She turned to see a triumphant Noah return with an unconscious Antvenom.

(How did Noah overpower Ant? When will more prisoners show up? All shall be revealed in the next chapter! P.s I hope you enjoyed Raven HerobrineKingOfTheNether )


	6. Chapter 6

(EXTRA SUPER DUPER LONG CHAPPIE :P I was bored. I had my laptop. And so it was born. The 2,000+ word chappie you hold before your dude-like faces. I just wanted to give you ONE LAST CHANCE to suggest any YouTubers, thought I don't have that many of you, so I think we should be goodish. Thanks to beashell123 for suggesting Bashurverse! ALSO REALLY SUPER DE DUPER IMPORTANT! The YouTubers can be any age I want cause it's my story. So there. IN YO FACE HATERZ! So yeah, I MIGHT _M-I-G-H-T _take 1 or 2 OC's. Might. I don't know how I would fit them in, I just always feel that it is good to interact with you guys and keep you guys interested. So yeah. I'll probably decide sooner or later, probably later, cause I is a professional crastinator. Yep. Well, way to go me, now you has bored them to death. (Yes that was Unpurpose XD). Well, now that that is done, ON WITH THE STORY!)

Noah had teleported to just outside the prison. An officer sat outside on his lunch break, so swiftly and quietly Noah snuck up behind him and struck him once over the head, grabbing his unconscious form and teleporting back to his hiding spot. There Noah took the man's armor and glasses, thanking the Nether that Noah resembled the unconscious man at his feet. For good measure he slipped in brown glass contacts that he had kept from days before Hero., when he liked to go out without being asked about Pans. Once Noah had stolen the armor and stripped him of his weapon, he tied him to a tree and gave him a potion of invisibility for 30 minutes, so they would find him after Noah had done his job. He nonchalantly walked up to the prison and used the key he had snatched off the unconscious officer. He strutted around like he owned the place, until he came to the office he needed. The door read 'Officer Venom' and Noah slowly pushed open the door, revealing a man sitting behind the desk. He was in full iron armor, and he blinked his full black eyes when Noah came in letting some light into the dark office. He had been reading a file on a prisoner, and when the officer set down the file, Noah saw it read 'Raven Perssons'. "Umm, sir?" Noah said as he addressed the officer. Sort of scraggly looking, Officer Venom was sort of creepy. He had black hair, black eyes, and underneath the iron he wore all black. He made eye contact and Noah was given the chance to study his face. His eyes had a worn out look to them but the rest of his face was stern. His black goatee made him look incredibly serious. "Yes," he said, his voice stern, but with Noah being able to read people so well, he could tell that Officer Venom needed sleep. "Um, there seems to have been a problem. One of the inmates who escaped was seen not too far from here, and I was told to get your help." "What do they look like?" Venom started, as he sank back in his chair. "Well, she had dark grey hair, and she had a hoodie on-" "Take me to her, let me get Slamacow and Husky as well, I will meet you outside." 'Hmm, Husky? The Husky from my days in jail? Odd….' Noah thought to himself as he walked back to the front of the prison. When he got outside, he was faced with Officer Venom, the Husky that he knew from prison, and the other that could only be Slamacow. Husky looked just as he remembered, but Slamacow looked different that Noah had expected. He had neat brown hair and black eyes like Ant, but he was much younger. 18 at the maximum, he wore a teal and white striped shirt and blue jeans underneath the enchanted iron, and he obviously had more energy than Husky and Ant combined. Noah prayed to the Nether that Husky didn't recognize him. "Where was she seen," Slamacow asked. Noah had the perfect plan. "She was last seen by a girl in an abandoned mineshaft. This way," he said as he pointed towards the shaft he had found. The trio followed him deeper and deeper until they were in the middle of nowhere. That was when Noah speeded around them, taking their weapons and throwing them in the nearby lava. "Hey, what was that about?" Husky complained. In a flash Noah had a struggling Ant in his arms, with a sword at his neck. "Move and I slice," Noah threatened, his eyes going cold as they often did. That was when the spiders he called upon came and tied Slamacow and Husky up, leaving them strung up against the wall. Once they were done, Noah went to teleport when Ant elbowed him in the stomach, making him drop the sword and giving Ant a chance to try and knock Noah out. But he had underestimated him. When Ant swung again, Noah was prepared, so he caught his punch and twisted his arm. Ant screamed as Noah hit him over the head, enough to knock him out cold. He was prepared to give him a healing potion if needed. He lifted him up and turned to look at the horrified pair on the wall. Slamacow kept shaking his head and looking at Ant. "He's still breathing, if that's what you're wondering," Noah said and just before he teleported he could see relief pass Slamacow's face.

Within seconds he was back in the empty prison with an unconscious AntVenom in his arms. "Nice one!" Raven said. He dragged him over to the cell next to Sparklez's. Noah laid him down on the bed in the corner, and said "I'll be back soon," as he teleported to get the other two. When he came back, he stood in front of the pair that were on the wall. He just stood for a while, looking at the pair, until Husky finally recognized him. "Noah?" "Yes, Husky. What is it?" "Why? I-I was nice to you," "I didn't want too. I had orders, and you don't just disobey Herobrine. Now, I will come back to get Slamacow, but for now, Husky, you can come with me," Noah said, grabbing a bewildered Husky and teleporting back to the prison, where Raven waited. Noah led the mudkip to the empty cell next to Ant's, where he was sat on the bed. Noah walked down the hallway, passing Sparklez's cell, seeing the former warrior lying on the bed staring at the stone brick ceiling. He looked morbidly bored, so maybe he would let him run laps or something. Anyway, he teleported back to the cave, and he could feel himself getting tired. "Let's make this quick," he mumbled, "I need to get back to take care of your other friend." At that remark Slamacow quickly but hesitantly came forward and allowed himself to be brought to the prison. As the door shut behind Noah, leaving Slamacow in the cell alone, and he made his way back over to AntVenom's cell. He bent over the former officer and felt terrible about what he had done. He may be tough, but he had a soul as well, and he knew it was the wrong thing to do. He gave the officer food and a potion of healing and immediately he started to come to. When he saw Noah, he moved back and put his hands up, ready to fight. "I'm sorry for what I did. You came at me and I over reacted. And about me bringing you here, I had orders. You can't exactly disobey Herobrine," he said removing the contacts revealing the ice blue. He then turned them white, and Ant slowly backed away. "Who are you?" he whispered, and it was at that moment that Raven appeared behind him.

"He's my brother," she said, but at her appearance Ant went from shocked to angered. "You were supposed to be in jail! My jail! How did you escape! How?" "With the help of Noah over here and my little sister Marz. She's out right now." "You busted her out of prison!" Ant yelled. "Hero's orders," Noah replied sheepishly. "Well, glad to see you're feeling better, but we have more people to get," Raven said as she slipped out of the room. Noah flashed Ant an apologetic glance as he followed Raven out. His next target was going to be Bashurverse, so he teleported to go get him.

Marz stood outside of Sky's kingdom. She looked as if she had been traveling for days, her only possession was her butter sword (for all you sky fans :D). She took a deep breath in as she walked into the kingdom. There was butter everywhere. From what she remembered of Sky, he was obsessed. The thought of it made her giggle under her breath, but she kept on walking.

_*Flashback*_

_The sun was just rising as their wagon pulled into the latest village. Pans had just started unpacking when he told Noah and Marz to run off and come back later. Noah would rather have stayed in the wagon, but Marz was ok with going out. She was able to observe the townspeople. So off she went, running into the village until she found the place where the children hung out. Most of them seemed older. She tried approaching the older kids, but was told to get lost. So she wandered outside town for an hour or so before she came across a group of boys that could have been her age. There was a boy with a helmet, a boy with a headset, and the leader. The leader had messy brown hair and black sunglasses. He had on a golden medallion with a purple stone in the center, but besides that and his maroon shoes, he wore black and some grey. For a while she stood and watched them, but the boy in the headset soon noticed her. He turned around and pointed at her, sending the leader bounding over with a goofy grin on his face. "Hi!" he exclaimed, "I'm Sky! This is Ty," the boy in the headset waved to her, "and this is Jason!" the boy in the helmet waved to her. "Now, who are you?" Sky asked. "I'm Marz," she said, quietly. "Well nice to meet you Marz! You seem nice, want to be part of the butter club?" he asked. She knew about most things from Pans, but she had never heard of butter. " What's butter?" she asked, and all 3 of them gasped. Suddenly Sky took off his medallion and put it in Marz's hand. "This is butter," he said, running her hand over the smooth shiny surface. "Oh, you mean g-" "DON'T EVEN SAY THAT!" he screamed, cutting her off, "IT'S BUTTER. THAT'S FINAL!" "Ok, it's butter. Now, sure I'll be part of your club." "Great! Now for initiation…." He said, a creepy smile forming on his face. "What?" she said, confused. "Jason, get the book," Sky said as he led her over to the birch tree the trio were sitting under. Jason pulled out a rough leather book that said 'Butter Book' on the cover. He put her right hand over her heart and her left hand over the book. "Now, Marz, do you swear to worship butter for your whole life, as long as you shall live?" he asked, to which she responded in a giggle, "I do." "Great! Welcome to the club!" he said with a smile and for the rest of her days there she sat under the birch tree with the rest of the club. _

_On the day she had to leave, a tearful club stood in the center of town. "Well, I guess this is it," Marz said as she approached the trio. "Goodbye, butter buddies," she said hugging the trio and turning to leave. "Wait," Sky said as he followed her to her wagon. "What Sky?" Marz said, and she was shocked when she saw him take off his amulet and give it to her. "S-Sky, I can't take this! It's yours!" she exclaimed. "Not anymore, I'll get another. Take it to remember the butter club. And remember your promise," he said, winking. "I will. Thank you Sky," she said as she climbed into the wagon and watched the trio wave to her as she moved to the next village._

_*End Flashback*_

As Marz walked through town, she fingered the amulet around her neck as she walked up the steps to the butter castle. As she approached the guard, she said "Please tell the king an old friend is here, but she doesn't have long," she said, pulling up her hoodie to hide her face. The guard nodded and went inside. She could hear Sky's voice through the door, and when the guard came out and gestured her in, she silently celebrated her small victory.

When she entered the grand hall, she looked around at all the things to see. He had tapestries and servants but the thing that caught her eye was the majestic butter crown atop the king's head. When he finally looked away from what he was doing and took a moment to study her, surprise filled his face. "Marz!" he screamed as he ran down from the throne and pulled her into a tight hug. "Hey, butter buddy," she said as they pulled apart. "Wanna take a walk on the outside of the kingdom, I found a nice beach?" she asked, and immediately Sky nodded. He told the guards to let us through and that he would be back later. When they got to the beach, they sat down and watched the water. "So, what are Ty and Jason up to these days?" she asked. "Well, Ty commands an army that is allied with my army, and Jason is the kingdom's scientist," he said, eyes fixed on the ocean. "Sky," Marz whispers. "What?" he whispers back. Eyes cast to the floor, she grabs his arm and says, "I am incredibly sorry for what I am about to do, and after this I do hope we are still butter buddies forever." And with that she teleported back to the prison and they both landed with a thump. She leads him over to the jail cell, and tells Raven to lock the door once she steps inside. "HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" Sky yelled, incredibly confuzzled ( :D ). "Sky, I need to tell you something-" "No, wait…. Why Marz?" the king said with a disappointed look on his face. "I had orders from my father to bring you here." "Pans? Why would he want me?" he asked, confused. "No, Sky, Pans is not my father." "Well than who is?" Sky pushed, almost demanding an answer. "If I tell you, you have to promise not to look at me differently." "I promise," he said. "My dad is…Herobrine," she said, flashing her eyes white then sending them back to their ice blue. "Now you see why I had to obey?" she said, hoping he would see. But knowing Sky, she was sure he would. "Yes, I do," he sighed, "and no matter who your father is, we are still butter buddies for life," he said, throwing on his signature smile. "I was hoping you'd say that," she sighed in relief as she called for Raven to let her out. Then she braced herself for taking Ty and Jason.


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: Hey dudes! I just wanted to let you know NO MORE YOUTUBERS! Another thing, I have been asked by a good friend of mine who does not have an account why it is listed as Adventure/Romance. Now, if you have checked out my other stories, I am mostly a romance writer. So if by chance I happen to put some romance in there without my realizing it, I wanted to warn you ahead of time so I don't get flamed. Also, to iEcho13, I'm using your OC but not your YouTubers, because I don't have enough time to learn mannerisms, trademarks, etc. I have something special in mind for her though…. ;). Also, 3 new YouTubers! One from thewolfstar, one from Kitty in Boots, and the other 3 from my brain. First up is…..Paulsoaresjr from thewolfstar! Next up…..ChimneySwift! Next….. xRpMx13 from Kitty In Boots! Finally…. Toby Turner! Now I know he is not currently doing Aether 2, but to make it easy for me he is. Also, I only need 1 more OC, so it's gonna be first come first serve {preferably a boy cause I have a girl} So yeah, and to****HerobrineKingOfTheNether...OMFG I LOVE YOUR STORY SO MUCH I NEED MORE. Well, now that that is over and done, the story continues!)**

"I was hoping you'd say that," she sighed in relief as she called for Raven to let her out. Then she braced herself for taking Ty and Jason. She teleported back to the kingdom and messed up her hair and ran up to the kingdom. She ran towards the laboratory, and passed the armory and the library. Finally she reached the lab. When she entered the lab, she saw many recruits huddled around something, and when they all broke it revealed a slightly taller Jason with a butter chest plate on. He still had his helmet, but now he had a full suit as well. As he looked up from his clipboard and waved the recruits off, he immediately started walking toward her. "Marz?" "Jason," she breathed in relief. "Jason, the squids, Sky, help me," she barely got out between heavy breaths. "What? Marz, what happened, calm down and say it slowly," Jason said as he tried to calm her. "I came to the kingdom to visit you guys, and Sky and I decided to go on a walk to the beach. We were messing around, so he went a block into the water and started splashing me, when a giant squid came out of the water and grabbed him. He told me to run, so I came here to get you," she said, sobbing and shaking. "Let's go get Ty, and we will go check it out," he said, grabbing the bow he has had since she had met him under the birch tree. They ran through the hallway until they reached the hallway with the Nether Portal. "Nether Portal?" she asked, confused. "Ty and a small group have gone into the Nether to search for a fortress to get blaze rods. Their camp is right by the portal," he explained, taking her hand as they both stepped through the portal.

As soon as they stepped through the portal, they were met with a recruit and a member of the Dead Army checking them over and asking names. "It's me Jason, and she's with me," he said as he pushed through the camp to get to Ty's tent. As they burst through, they were met with a frazzled Ty bending over a map of the Nether. He looked up and immediately softened. "Jason, Marz?" he asked, puzzled. "I'll explain later, Sky's in trouble. Come with us," Jason said as he pulled Ty through camp. "Wait," Ty said and the trio stopped. "What?" Marz asked, impatiently. Ty waved over a recruit and told him where he was going, and put the kid in charge, and then they were able to go again. Once at the beach, Jason asked Marz some questions while Ty looked around. "I can take you to him," she whispered and they both whipped around. "I saw which way he went." Then she grabbed their hands and teleported to the jail. "What?" Jason whispered while Ty screamed "HOW DID YOU DO THAT!" really loud, waking the other captives, including Sky. "Hey, Sky!" Jason yelled and Sky looked at the floor. "Bud, what's wrong?" Jason asked and Sky shook his head as the duo were led to their respective cells by Marz. "Wait, Marz, what are you doing?" Jason questioned as he was put into the cell by Marz. Ty was flailing and struggling, but after some pleading and promising to explain from Marz's end, he finally went into the cell. Jason stood up against the bars, and as Marz walked past, eyes on the floor, she heard him whisper, "Why?" She turned to look at him, sadness in her eyes, and said, "Father's orders." "What would Pans want with us?" he asked as she approached him. "Not Pans," she said once she was leaning on the bars. "I will tell you who only if you promise not to shun me or treat me different," she said, staring into his eyes. "Promise," he said, staring right back. It was at that moment that Marz flashed her eyes white and Jason began to fall. Marz teleported just in time to catch him before he hit the concrete, and she out him in his bed. Her next victims were going to be NFEN or Nick and AllShamNoWow or Mark. She walked down the line of cells, noticing that Slamacow was the only one not sitting down. "Slamacow, what's wrong?" she asked, genuinely concerned. "Oh nothing," he replied, "it's not like I've been kidnapped and brought to some jail in the middle of nowhere by the children of the most hated thing in Minecraft, and it's not like one of them is asking me what's wrong like she cares about anybody but herself," he finally finished, taking in a deep breath once he was done. "But I do, you just don't see it because of your preconceived notion that I am out to get you!" she yelled back at him, but after she was done her face turned red and her eyes fell to the floor. "Sorry I asked," she muttered, leaving a shocked Slamacow standing in the center of the cell.

Noah stood outside of the one who called himself Bashur's house. As he slowly approached the house, he saw someone open the door and come out. Noah used the shadowstone to slip into the tree's shadow. Out came someone no taller than Marz, but there was something strange about him. He wore a blue shirt with purple patches and white, red, and gray pants. He wore 3D glasses, but his skin was the most absurd part of the person that stood before him. The man was entirely made of watermelon. Noah wanted to keel over laughing, but that would blow his cover. Marz had observed him for when she was to learn in more depth about the overlanders. But she had never mentioned this. She had only told him that he was incredibly, well, easy to fool and VERY easily distracted. By anything. Especially melons. So Noah thought that he would just tell him about a melon farm and get him back. So that is what he did. He approached the man standing outside and calmly asked him, "Would you like to go see a melon farm?" Immediately he was met by a flood of questions at a highly obnoxious frequency to his super ears. "WHAT? WHERE? COOL! CAN I GO? WHEN? AWESOME!" Noah cringed as he went on and on as the pair walked up a hill. At the top he took the melon by the arm and teleported to the jail, leading him to the cell as he rambled on. He locked the door and put up a sound barrier, which took quite a bit of energy out of him, causing him to get dizzy and light headed. Raven moved over and caught him before he fell. He staggered over to the wall, where he leaned and sank to the floor, head in his hands. All he could think about was how drained he was. And his next victim, paulsoaresjr. That was how it went for the next couple of hours, until he recovered.

Marz walked along the path down the town. The pink ranger's house was huge, and he just happened to be having AllSham over for some PvP. 'Perfect,' she thought as she ran up to the house. She put her shadowstone on the chain of Sky's amulet, touching the amulet as she slipped into the shadows. She opened the door and slipped into his mansion. As she slipped through the hallways, noting the paintings and petunias (watch Skyblock with Nick, Mark, and Jordan and you'll get it) and made her way through to the PvP arena in the back of the mansion. The pair of them were playing Spleef, and Mark was wining. She slipped into the arena, and spectated the pair. A very frustrated Nick tried to dodge Mark's holes, but to no avail. He was finally cornered, and Marz went for the strike. She wrapped her arms around him and teleported to the prison and into another empty cell. "What the heck?" he screamed as she dropped him down. "What's your problem?" he screamed, getting the attention of Sparklez. "Nick?" he yelled from the opposite side of the prison. "Sparklez?" he yelled back. "You can talk later, just please keep quiet. We have an injured patient," Raven said. "What? The demons back?" Nick yelled, and Raven turned to face him, flaring her eyes a brighter white. "I'M NOT A DEMON!" she yelled, causing Nick to step back. "Well, she's here, so who are you?" he asked, turning to Marz. "Does this answer your question?" she said, raising her eyes from the floor momentarily and flashing them a dull white. "Yep," he answered, popping the p and turning to face the wall. She teleported back to find a frantic Mark running around the PvP arena jumping up and down screaming "NICK WHERE ARE YOU BROTHA!" Marz teleported behind him, and wrapped her arms around him like she did with Nick and teleported once more. Walking Mark to his cell, she passed the others and looked up as she passed Slamacow's, only to find him looking back. She kept walking without looking up again, put him in a cell, and walked over to where Noah was sitting. He had his head in his hands, muttering words intermittently. "Noah," she whispered. He looked up, shook his head, and looked back down and continued muttering. When Raven came back, she looked down and asked mentally 'Is he ok?' to which she replied 'He is worn out, just let him rest.' She nodded and went back to watching the captives. Next up for Marz were ChimneySwift and Tobuscus. She knew they would be in the Aether, so even though her father's older brother would be out to get her, she would make do. She teleported back to the Nether and walked back to her room. From there, she grabbed her zanite sword, pickaxe, axe, and helmet. She tightened her orange hoodie with the reddish stars and tied her bright orange sneakers. She put on her red belt on her dark blue jeans and slipped her zanite helmet on, teleporting back to the overworld. She built a portal to the Aether, and braced herself as she stepped through.

She stepped into the Aether, and teleported to the ground. It took more energy to do it here than anywhere else, but she needed to get down but maintain her health. After a bit of exploring she found a man a little shorter than Noah, in a black and dark grey striped hoodie. He had black pants and black shoes. He had his hood pulled up and his brown hair fell almost in front of his different colored eyes. One eye was purple, the other was green, and to top it off he wore glasses over them. He looked like he was in trouble, running from a tempest with a small limp. She leaped down and stuck her zanite sword in its back and watched as it disappeared in a puff of smoke. She turned to meet him standing right in front of her. "Thanks," he said, a goofy grin on his face. When he smiled, he only showed one tooth, which made Marz giggle. "I'm Chim," he said, extending a hand. "Marz," she replied and they shook, and while they were mid handshake, she teleported back to the prison. "HOW IN THE NAME OF THE TOOTH DID-" he started to yell, but was cut off by her saying, "Later, Chim." And with that she teleported out of the cell and back to the Aether. Now to find Tobuscus. She ventured around until she found him outside a dungeon about to go in unarmed. "GOD DANGIT I LOST IT ALL! GRRRRRRRR!" he screamed and she teleported behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me," she said as he spun around, "but you look like you are in need of a weapon." She handed him another zanite sword and a helmet. "Why thank you," he said as he brushed his brown hair out of his face. He had on a green T-shirt with a gray T on the front. He had khaki shorts and maroon shoes on, and he was a good bit taller than Marz. "Want to go dungeoning?" he said with a smirk on his face. "Sure," she said, and as he turned to go she called, "but I never caught your name." "Toby Turner, at your service," he said with an overacted bow, "and you are?" "Marz," she said, and they turned to go off to the dungeon. Once inside, they were not even a few blocks in when they were ambushed. The thing leaped for Toby, and he had no time to pull his sword. It attacked him, leaving him bruised on the ground. The thing turned and leaped straight at Marz, who, being trained for any situation, stuck the zanite sword straight through its heart. She ran over to where Toby lay, barely conscious and barely breathing. She took his fading form and teleported back to the prison. "Raven!" she yelled, and using the shadowstone, Raven slipped into the cell that held the bruised fighter and the distressed captor. "What?" she asked as she stood over the duo. "I need 2 potions of healing, the strongest you have," she said as she examined the injuries. "Toby," she whispered and all she got in response was a groan as he tried to move. "No, stop, don't do that," she said as Raven entered with the needed potions. She gave Toby the potions and immediately he began to come too. "W-what happened?" he slowly stuttered. "You got owned by an Aether boss," she giggled, but as he started to come to even more consciousness, he realized that they were no longer in the Aether. "Where are we? The portal was hundreds of blocks away? How? What?" "You'll see," she said, making sure he was in good health, then propping him up on the bed and exiting the room. It was about time she checked on Noah. She walked down the hall that past the cafeteria, the storage room, the arena, the yard, solitary confinement, and at the end of the hall lay the library. But in a secret door in the back of the arena, it led to the infirmary. The room was made of cold stone, but it was cozy enough. She opened the door and saw Noah standing up, looking around. "Marz," he said as he came closer. "I say it's time I get back in action. Want to go catch Ryan?" he said, grinning for the first time in what seemed like an age. He tightened his grey hoodie and laced up his black sneakers, and soon they were good to go.

Outside of the field where Ryan was mining stood the odd pair. Eyes ice blue for the moment, amulet around Marz's neck, shadowstone around Noah's, the pair set out to find him. Seth and Ryan were playing death swap, so they had to strike quickly. The pair dashed towards the shaft, where they found the miner decked out in full iron, equipped with an iron pickaxe and an iron sword. When he saw the duo, he was immediately filled with shock, but before he could act, the swap happened, leaving Seth in his place instead. The pair slipped into the shadows before he could see. They teleported to Ryan, and both grabbed one of his arms, and teleported back to the prison. He was put in a cell, and when the duo turned around, they were met with a struggling paulsoaresjr in the arms of Raven. Kicking and punching, he would have been yelling except for the fact that Raven had her hand over his mouth. Seeing his distress, Marz approached him and whispered, "Please calm down. I have no intention of hurting you." Then she nodded to Raven, who released him. He stayed on the floor for a second, looking Marz up and down, and pausing on her eyes. Then he allowed himself to be led to his cell, and finally they could relax. They had all their prisoners in their grasp, and now they could tell Hero. So while Raven watched the prisoners, the duo teleported back to the Nether fortress, feeling a bit dizzy. 'Father,' they sent, and they got back what seemed like a pre-occupied 'Yes?' 'We have the overlanders you wished for us to get,' Noah said, and Hero sent back, 'Tomorrow I shall stop by and inspect them.' That was all they got, but it was enough. They teleported back, and Marz stood before the captives. "Um, excuse me," she said, and only Slamacow turned to look. 'Looks like it's time to put on a persona,' she thought to herself. "EVERYBODY LISTEN UP!" she screamed, catching everybody's attention. She immediately dropped the act after that. "Tomorrow someone very important is coming here," she said, and immediately the ones who already knew about her, Noah, and Raven looked up in recognition. The others were confused. "Noah, Raven, and my father will be coming here tomorrow." "What's his name?" Ty screamed, and all the others nodded and asked the same thing. "Well," she said and she rubbed the back of her head, "um….." "Spit it out!" he yelled, and then laughed.

"Herobrine."

(WHAAAAAA? I hope you enjoyed the 3,000 word chapter that you hold before you. Took me all danf day, but it was worth it. Totally. See you tomorrow! ;D)


	8. Chapter 8

(Hey guys! I'm updating because 1) I'm bored and 2) I LOVE ALL OF YOU! Just kidding, it was the first one. OMG I'M SORRY! DON'T LEAVE ME! I WAS TOTALLY KIDDING! I LOVE YOU ALL! Unless you don't want me too, then I won't. Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!)

She knelt before the most powerful thing in Minecraft, but was not phased in the slightest. Her rainbow hair framed her pale face, falling around the white headphones she wore around her neck. Her black hood was pulled up, but her vibrant blue eyes stood out on her face. Her rainbow sneakers and her white jean shorts were only adding to the odd appearance of the girl kneeling before Notch. "Echo," he said, voice booming across the grand hall of the Aether fortress. "She looked up from the floor to meet the god's gaze. "I have something important for you to do," he said, and she simply nodded and awaited her assignment. "As you know, my brother has kidnapped many overlanders to use in his own schemes. It is your job to rescue them, but do not reveal yourself." At the sound of an objective mission, her eyes turned from the sweet blue to a hardened red. "Psycho?" he said, "If you would excuse me, I was talking to Echo, not you," he said, and the red eyed girl gave the immortal creator a death stare before focusing and slowly but surely, as her eyes came back into focus, they returned to their blue. She shook her head and looked back up to him, muttering a quick "Sorry," and going back to listening. "Yes, Father," she said as she turned to exit the Aether.

As she trekked through the overworld, Echo took in the surroundings. She had always thought the overworld was so pretty, but her father had never let her out of the Aether for more than a couple of minutes. Now she had an objective, and nothing was going to distract her. Except for the boy that just appeared in front of her face. He was taller than she, but he was leaner. He had hair the color of an enderman and light gray eyes. Immediately noting these, she waved her hand in front of his face, to which he replied with an annoyed expression, "Yes, I can see you." This comment made her jump a bit, and also slightly made her blush. There was a slight breeze, causing his black lab coat to rustle in the wind. His black goggles sat on his forehead, and underneath them his hair rustled with the breeze. His black pants and shirt almost made him look like one giant shadow. It kind of unnerved Echo, but only a bit. "Name's Wolf," he said, sticking out his hand, obviously expecting a handshake. She tentatively stuck out her hand, and decided that it was the right move. He immediately became friendlier, following her as she departed on her adventure, and when she finally realized he wasn't going anywhere, she turned around and asked, "Would you like to come with me to help rescue some people?" That question was answered with a very sarcastic, "I thought you'd never ask." The pair set off down the hill, looking for the prison, where they could truly begin the quest to free the rest of the mortals.

After Marz had announced to the rest of the prisoners that Herobrine would be coming, fear cross the faces of the ones who had no idea. Including Ty. "WHAT? DUDE, NOT COOL!" he screamed, causing Marz to teleport to him and try to shut him up. "Ty," she said, looking him right in the face, but she must have gotten too close, because before she knew it, his fist connected with her face, causing a loud CRACK to emanate across the prison. She stared at the ground in shock for a second, then looked up, silent tears rolling down her face as she teleported out of his cell, leaving a shocked and desperate Ty calling for her to come back. She just slumped down in the middle of the jail and pulled her knees up to her face while she silently cried, which caught the attention of many a prisoner. Of the 14 prisoners they had, only 10 were on the bottom floor. Those 10 were Sparklez, Ant, Husky, Chim, Sky, Ty, Jason, Paul, Toby, and lastly Slammer. Out of those 10, Sparklez, Chim, Sky, Jason, Toby and Slammer noted she was crying. Out of them, Sparklez, Jason, Sky, and Slammer stood at their cell bars, watching her. Chim sat on the edge of his bed, and Marz still wouldn't let Toby walk after that accident, even though he seemed fine. She just sat in a ball, crying her eyes out for a bit, before announcing dinner. After dinner would be showers, than she would show them how to stand against Hero without feeling fear. That would help them when tomorrow came. "Dinner," she said quietly as she rose, wiping tears from her eyes. Only the few that had been watching her waited by the door. She put on a persona and almost became someone else for a moment. "DINNER," she screamed, catching the whole prison's attention. They all waited by the door to be let out. Noah was out stealing from farms to get more food, while Raven was out getting meat. So Marz was left by herself to watch the prison. One at a time she led them to the mess hall, starting with Sparklez. The walk was long as the hall was on the other side of the prison. He mostly stayed silent, but she could sense something was troubling him. "What's wrong?" she asked out of good nature, not expecting an answer. At first he was silent, but then, after what seemed like an eternity, he turned to face her and said, "It shouldn't, but it bothered me what Ty did to you today. I don't know why, because you tricked me and busted Raven out of prison and I hate you for that, but at the same time I feel like I should protect you but I can't because I'm in a cell that you put me in. See my dilemma?" he said, and Marz nodded and looked up at him to see his blue eyes filled with confusion. She motioned to the cafeteria, where a plate of food sat. It had the most food of all, and Marz just said, "For you," before she turned to go get the other prisoners. Next up was Husky, who stared at her, obviously still in some major shock, the whole way. After that was the solemn AntVenom, followed by Chim. Marz and Chim walked, him making jokes the whole way and Marz wanting to explode of laughter. Then she helped Toby down the hall, but when she tripped, they both fell, and the two exploded into a loud laughter. She helped him up and they continued down the hallway, giggling all the way. She brought Sky and Jason down together, and Sky told awkward stories about butter. She got Paul, totally ignoring Ty, and the two were silent the whole way, Marz's eyes ahead and Paul's eyes everywhere but on her. He seemed uncomfortable, fidgeting with something on his hat, but Marz knew better than to ask. Bashur was brought down the hall using a watermelon on a stick, and that's what his dinner was made of. Mark and Nick talked amongst themselves the whole way down, making Marz feel incredibly uncomfortable. Ryan was funny and yet serious at the same time, and Marz wasn't sure what to think. Next was Slammer, and the pair were silent, occasionally looking at the other, and when the opposite realized the other was staring, both dropped their gaze. She went around, making sure everyone ate, dropping Slammer an extra potato without anybody else seeing. He turned and gave her a grateful look, but she was already gone. She walked back to the cells with a plate of food, tuning when she reached Ty's. He sat on the bed, clutching his stomach. He hadn't eaten since the abduction. When he heard her footsteps, he looked up in awe. He came to the bars when he saw the food, and Marz took 2 giant steps back. She was still wary after what happened this morning, but it looked like he had been crying a lot. She said in her normal voice, "Stand in the back and I will put down the food. For right now, we are on bad terms, even though I would never hurt you, you obviously don't feel the same way, so we are taking a break, and to be honest I'm a bit scared of you. So stand back or you get no food." He looked so hurt, but right now she was worried about herself. He took 3 steps back, and she opened the door and slid in the food. "You're welcome," she whispered and turned and left. Back in the cafeteria, they were loud and Bashur was standing on the table. It made Marz laugh at the site of them all, playing it off as a party. Everyone was loud except Slammer, who was still eating in the corner. So for the remainder of the lunch hour, she sat down in the corner with him and laughed at all the people having a 'party'. Soon he began to laugh as well, and it was probably the best hour in prison life.

Echo and Wolf walked for a while until they found it. The prison. "Yes," she whispered under her breath. As they approached it, Wolf suddenly had a change in attitude. He went from cautious with every step to rushing towards the prison, and scaling the outside ladder. Echo ran after him, but when she reached the top, she saw him leaping in through a gap in the roof and shouting "COME ON ECHO! IT'S EMPTY!" before running around and doing cartwheels. She stealthily jumped down, only to be faced with an average looking girl. She wasn't short but wasn't tall. Her pin straight fiery red hair came down just past her shoulders, and her ice blue eyes were filled with fear. She wore an orange hoodie with red stars on it. She wore blue jeans and an orange belt, and red sneakers with orange laces. She looked around for a second then disappeared, leaving a puff of purple particles behind. This startled Echo, just enough for her to allow the mystery girl to wrap her arms around her and teleport again, but this time into a different cell. Echo could slowly feel herself losing control, until she could no longer think about anything.

Psycho began her rise to the power when she was teleported to the cell. The eyes of her body turned from blue to red, signifying Psycho's presence. The girl was gone before Psycho could strike, so she was forced to sit and wait for the girls return.

Wolf was looking around the prison when he decided he should probably check on Echo. He came back to meet a girl looking around frantically. She was muttering something and walking back and forth, shaking her head. "Hey," he called, and she looked up, ice blue meeting light gray, and she panicked and teleported. The puff of purple particles shocked Wolf, but he couldn't think clearly. He always got like this when he went on adventures. He became rash and hot headed, and he counted it as one of his major flaws. Almost immediately he felt arms being wrapped around him, and then he was teleported along with the strange girl. He turned around to meet her apologetic gaze, but then she was gone. Now that the adventure was done and he was captured, he was finally able to clear his head and process the situation. 'Ugh,' he thought, 'you really screwed up this time, eh Wolf?'


	9. Chapter 9

(Hey Guys! Sorry bout the lack of updates, I've been out having a summer. But I'm back! Visit my profile to vote on my newest story! Also, I'm planning on making this 20 or so chapters, with a definite sequel. So just let me know what you think about that, and LET'S GET THIS STOREH ROLLIN!)

Marz was laughing along with the inmates when she heard a thud. She hastily got up, earning her a glance from Slammer and Sparklez. She sent a mental 'I'll be right back,' as she slammed the door behind her. She slipped on her shadowstone, and proceeded down the hallway, blending into the shadows. She came into the main cell block to see no one inside, though she heard footsteps down the hall to the second cell block. She could hear a faint breath that wasn't coming from Ty, who was at the edge of his cell, clinging to the bars. His eyes were wide, and he jerked his head to the left, where she turned to meet a girl. There was not supposed to be a girl here. Let alone snooping around HER prison. This girl was about as tall as her, with a white hoodie, white jean shorts, and wild rainbow colored hair. She wore rainbow converse, and had white headphones hanging around her neck. How did she find it? This is thousands of blocks away from civilization. This was not part of the plan. Marz turned to look the girl straight in her blue eyes. Something about them…. She panicked and teleported behind the girl and wrapped her arms around her waist. With a flash of purple particles they were in a top floor cell, and the girl whirled around to see her as soon as she let go. Something about this girl… then it clicked. She knew who this girl was, and it meant danger. She was a daughter of Notch, her father's enemy. And she had found the prison. This means Notch had found them. Problem. Really big problem. The girls eyes slowly started to tear, and when she blinked they were red. Blood red, crazed and ruthless. If she was always like this she wouldn't be allowed out of the cell. Marz began to worry, and she wished she wasn't alone. Even though she could probably handle it, she just wanted to be sure. She teleported out, and paced back and forth in the main room. "Marz," Ty whispered, and Marz rapidly spun to face him. "What," she snapped, and he jerked his head to the left in the same way he had done with the girl. She turned to see a boy, taller than her with hair that fell in his face just a bit, with light gray eyes and hair that looked like an enderman. He wore all black, including a black lab coat and black goggles. Their eyes met, and she panicked and teleported. There were not supposed to be more! And this one didn't look like Notch at all, he looked like something else, but she wasn't quite sure what yet. She did the same thing with him that she did with the odd girl whom she believed was a daughter of Notch. This time she felt bad, putting him away. Like she was betraying. She shot him an apologetic glance before teleporting back downstairs and walking to the cafeteria.

When Marz got to the cafeteria, she could barely see anything. The tables had been pushed against the walls, and all the inmates were crowded in a circle. The only one not crowded around was Slammer, and he looked panicked as he tried to break it up. He whipped around, and rushed forward. "Help," he said, as he cast a glance over his shoulder back at the crowd. "AntVenom, Sparklez, fight, help," he barely got out between breaths as he cast another nervous look back towards the now yelling rowdy crowd. "What is it about?" she screamed as she tried to see inside the tight knit circle. "You," he heaved out, shooting yet another glance backwards. "What?" she roared as she tore through the group. Sparklez and Ant were bouncing back and forth, yelling things at each other. She heard Sparklez yell, "DON'T SAY THAT!" and Ant yell back "IT'S TRUE! SHE DESERVED EVERYTHING SHE GOT! EVERYTHING!" And as those words left the former officer's lips, the all familiar crack of fist meeting jaw rung out across the mess hall. Everyone fell silent as the officer keeled over, clutching his jaw, almost keeping it attached. Marz just stood in horror for a moment, and she had watched the incident unfold right before her eyes. Then she was filled with rage, and it threatened to bubble over and cause her to explode. She was like a ticking time bomb, waiting for the last thing to send her over the edge. And this was it. In a burst of heat and rage and power she went crazy. "STOP!" she screamed so loud that they may have gone deaf. "WHAT ARE YOU, FIRST GRADERS? STOP ACTING LIKE CHILDREN, WHENEVER SOMETHING OR SOMEONE PISSES YOU OFF YOU DON'T JUST PUNCH THEM! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, ALL OF YOU? WELL, I'LL TELL YOU SOMETHING RIGHT NOW, UNLESS YOU THINK YOU'RE LITTLE BABIES WHO CAN'T STAY AWAY FROM A RESPONSIBLE PERSON FOR 5 FRIGGEN SECONDS, YOU'RE PROBABLY MISTAKEN!" She just stood there for a second, looking at the shocked expressions on all their faces as she caught her breath. She still felt somewhat winded, but she straightened up and walked over to where the crumpled figure that was none other than the former officer still held his jaw. She bent down and touched his hand, trying to pull it off of his face so she could check out his jaw, looking to see if he needed a potion. He scurried away from her when her hand connected with his, the horror still painted across his face. "Look," she breathed out, still regaining her cool, "I just want to help you. Please, before you die." She shot him a pleading look, but he refused to look at her. "I'd rather die than be touched by a demon," he sneered as he turned away. Marz was crushed, but all she said was, "Die than, see if I care," as she turned back to the other prisoners. The shock and horror was clearly displayed on most faces, except for Sky and Sparklez. Sky's clearly displayed…..pride? And Sparklez's was a mix of hurt and…shame? She began to think she would never figure him out as she stretched out her hand, offering to help him up. He obliged, and she turned to the rest and said, "Somebody convince him that he needs my help, because we all know he does. And please don't leave." She led Sparklez down the hallway, and he heard the clanking from upstairs. "Who's up there?" he questioned as he turned to meet her glare. "Nobody, I have it under control, 100%," she said, as if trying to reassure herself of it. Then from upstairs, a female voice called, "Hello? Who's down there?" After a quick rattling of bars and the sound of a fist meeting stone, she was finally quiet. Sparklez turned to give an 'I-told-you-so,' glare as he tapped his foot, waiting for her to explain. "OK, you caught me. Two people broke in today and I panicked and locked them up. Happy?" she said, sarcasm practically dripping from her voice when she asked the question. Sparklez only countered with, "Two? But I only heard one?" "Well, there was a girl and a boy, and I don't know who they are, but they surprised me real bad, so I kind of acted on instinct. Speaking of," she said, grabbing Sparklez's arm and teleporting upstairs," what are your names?" The girl came to the front and growled, "Psycho." "OK then, sorry to bother," Marz said as she walked towards the boy, who sat in the middle of the cell, not moving. She was still dragging Sparklez, but she didn't care. "How about you?" she questioned, and stood waiting for an answer. He lifted his head and said, "Me? Oh, I'm Wolf." Not even a second after he said this, he lowered his head back to where it was. "That reminds me," she said, swinging her backpack around and pulling out 2 cooked pork chops and 2 water bottles. "One for you," she said throwing Wolf one of each, "and one for you," she said, putting it through the door and backing away, but not before locking it. The girl looked up and her red eyes slowly went away, revealing a pair of blue eyes in their place. It made Marz shake a little, but then she realized it was no different than when she turned her eyes empty white, like a void. "Thank you," the girl said in a completely different voice than she had used before. "I don't believe I have ever properly introduced myself. I'm Echo," she said, approaching the front of the cell to retrieve her food. "Wait a second," Marz said, shaking her head and banging her ears, making sure she heard the girl right. "You said Echo?" Marz said, and when the girl nodded Marz was immediately confused. "But before you said your name was Psycho!" she said, still utterly confused. "Oh," the girl before her said and sighed. "I was born with split personalities." She said, and it all made sense now. "Oh, ok, well, how can I tell the difference?" she asked, being sure to make a mental note so she never approached 'Psycho'. "My eyes are blue and hers are red." She said, and it all pieced together. "OK then, well enjoy the food!" Marz said, grabbing Sparklez and teleporting back to his cell. "Where are the other two?" he asked as he sulked to the back corner of the cell. "Out," was all she said before turning on her heel and teleporting out. "Now to get the other goons," she said as she walked down the long hallway.


	10. Chapter 10

Marz made her way back down the long hallway, thinking about all the current events. They had a daughter of Notch, a boy who seemed a bit too familiar, and she had just witnessed her very first prison fight. It had been an eventful day, but all she wished for now was for Noah and Raven to come back. Almost immediately after she thought that, she heard a door coming to a close, and two pairs of footsteps descended down a staircase. As Marz was about to pull her Ender Sword, she saw two familiar faces come into view. "Noah, you're back. What a relief. Raven, you too. So how did the trip go? Tell me no one saw you. Oh, if someone did-" she rambled on until Noah cut her off. "Well, I don't know about Raven, but I found myself to be very successful. I got some wheat, watermelon, potatoes, carrots, and I even snagged a few apples. Oh, and Marz? You need to chill a bit. Nothing too drastic could happen," Noah said, wrapping his arm around Marz's shoulder. Raven took a look at the two, and said, "Well, I got some pork, beef, and a few chickens. Enough for a week or so. So, how did it hold up here?" she asked, and Marz looked at the ground. "Well, it was going fine. I had given them all dinner when I heard a noise from inside the prison. So I told them to stay while I investigated. When I came in I found a girl walking around the prison, so I teleported her to a cell. When I came back down I found a boy looking for the girl. I brought him back to a cell. When I went back to the mess hall I found that a fight had broken out between Ant and Sparklez. About me. I don't know what about me, but Slammer told me that it was about me. My guess is that Ant was badmouthing me and Sparklez got pissed. But I don't blame Ant, bringing them here I kind of feel like a jerk. Anyway, Sparklez threw a punch and I think he broke Ant's jaw. I flipped out then offered Ant help, but he refused my help, calling me a demon. So I brought Sparklez back to his cell, but not before he questioned me about the noise he heard from upstairs, so I took him to Echo and Wolf. Then I went to get the others. And yeah. Now I'm talking to you guys. And about to check on the boys," she said as she waited for a reaction. Noah just took it all in, while a sly smirk was painted across Raven's face. "Looks like you've got yourself a bit of an issue," she said as she chuckled a bit. Marz just continued walking back to the mess hall. As she entered, she found the tables were back where they belonged, and everything seemed normal, until she opened the door. They all turned to look at her, and a few of them scooted farther away from the door. The only thing out of place was Ant still clutching his jaw, leaning up against the back wall, being attended to by Husky and Slammer. She walked over there, but Ant was in too much pain to notice. "Please let me help him. It's not like he can say no, because he's in too much pain. Besides, he won't know till it's done," Marz said, shooting a pleading look at Slammer, who had assumed a protective stance before Ant, while Husky tried to keep the jaw in place. After a stare down between the two, he finally backed down and mumbled, "Go ahead." She moved forward and slung her arm around his shoulder and helped him up. Still clutching his jaw, Marz guided him towards the healing place. She lied him down on the bed and started making a potion of healing. As it brewed, she moved back over to the bedside and grabbed some cloth, trying to secure it. Once he was all wrapped up, she moved back over to the stand. As she grabbed the potion off of the stand, she heard the door creak open, to reveal an emotionless Noah and Raven. She bent over and gave Ant the potion, which he gulped down. "What," Marz said, turning to face the two standing in the doorway. They parted to reveal Slammer, standing there with a worried look on his face. "Yes?" she asked and waited for an answer. "I found a flaw to your plan to help Ant," he said, and now she was interested. "That potion works fast, and when he wakes up he will be here, with you, and he will know. Look, it's happening already. Just get out and let me stay so it looks like I did it," he said. 'I didn't think of that. Why didn't I think of that?' she thought as she opened the door and motioned for the others to follow. After a few minutes, Marz opened the door again and walked in, to see Slammer standing, leaning on the counter, and Ant sitting up on his bed. "Slamacow, do you want to help Ant back to his cell. So not to have me invade his personal space. Cause, ya know, I'm a _demon_," she sneered and Ant looked to the ground for a minute before Slammer moved over and helped Ant up. They made their way back to the cell, and Marz gave Ant another healing potion. He wrapped his hand around it hesitantly, but Marz said, "Don't worry, I didn't _spike it_. But you probably think I did. Cause I'm _evil_. No, I'm just unlucky, that's all. Now, Slamacow made it, so no need to worry your thick head. Plus it helps with the pain, so drink it before we give you tips on how to handle my Dad. Cause most of you will need them. Although, you won't. You're thick headed and as much as I don't like you right now, I can't deny you're bravery. You're also a really good actor, so even if he has scared the crap out of you, there's no way in hell you'll show it. He'll like that. Just, be careful, alright?" she said as she turned to leave, leaving a very shocked Ant still on his bed, holding the potion.

They brought all the other prisoners back and they had all showered. Once all back in their cells, Marz and Noah walked to the center of the block. Raven stood guard on the back entrance, like she usually does. "Excuse us," Noah said loudly, catching everyone's attention. "Now, as you all know, our father is coming tomorrow to inspect all of you." "Now, let's face it, most of you would probably shy away from his gaze if given the opportunity. Stories of him were told to make children obey their parents, do their chores," Marz said. "But, cause we know how much you don't want to be in this situation, and you should know that we didn't want to put you in it. So, we are going to give you some help. Because you know as well as I do that you need it. But we only give to those who want, so deny, you're choice, not mine. Anyone who wants help besides Ant come forward to the front of the cell," she said, and everyone stepped forward, including Wolf and Echo. "That's what I thought," Noah said as he went to go think of groups. Marz stepped forward to Ant's cell and simply asked, "Do you want to come anyway?" He nodded his head and she went off to make groups and prepare the yard.

The brother and sister came back with a list. Groups for training. Not physical, just mental. "Now," Marz said, catching the attention of the cell block, "You know that we can't bring you all out at once, considering the issue, also considering how close to the outside we are, it's just not practical. So, we came up with groups. Now, the first group is Sparklez, Ryan, Mark, and Nick. Next up, Ant, Slammer, and Husky. Next, Sky, Ty, and Jason. Next, Paul, Toby, and Chim. Finally, Echo, Wolf, and Bashur. Any complaints and I would be glad to help," she said, and immediately she saw Echo and Wolf banging on the bars. She teleported up and said, "Yes?" "WHY DO WE HAVE TO BE WITH BASHUR!" they yelled, and Marz covered her ears. "Keep it down. Wait, what's wrong with Bashur?" she said, and almost as if on cue, Bashur started to run in circles and scream, "I'M KEEPING I N SHAPE! I'M NOT GONNA BE FAT!" She turned to the unfortunate two and gave a sympathetic look. "Sorry, you two were the only ones left. If it makes you feel any better, I won't tell your secrets," she said, and Wolf looked taken aback. "How did you…?" "I didn't I just know you looked familiar and I wanted to see if you would react when I said 'secrets'. But if I ever do figure it out, my lips are sealed and I will take it to the grave," she said as she teleported back downstairs, leaving Wolf to think about what she said.


	11. Chapter 11

Marz was awaiting the OK from Noah to bring the first group out. Soon enough, Noah mentally said 'Bring them out.' She moved over to Sparklez's cell and said "Let's go." She offered him a hand, and he took it while she teleported upstairs to get Ryan, Mark, and Nick. They hesitantly came out of the cell, and she turned to the group and said "Grab on." They each grabbed a part on her arm and she teleported to the yard. Noah and Raven were waiting for the group, and training began. Sparklez was first, and Raven decided to personally handle him. The two stood on opposites sides of the yard, and Noah screamed "Begin." Immediately you could see the fire that surrounded the two. Raven said things inside his head, but no one knew what she was saying; it just made him scream "LIAR!" over and over again. Immediately he dropped to his knees as he blindly reached out in front of him. "Raven what did you do!" Marz screamed, and Raven smirked and said "I gave him a little Wither effect, nothing big." "OH MY GOD YOU COULD KILL HIM," she screamed as she ran over to him. "Noah, milk, now," she yelled, and her brother reappeared with the bucket of milk. She quickly gave it to Sparklez as the others watched on in horror. Immediately he started to cough and he opened his eyes and looked up. It took everything Marz had to keep her cool and not scream at Raven, because the loud noises would be bad for the sensitive Sparklez. He was in obvious pain, and she felt horrible about putting him against Raven. She had a score to settle with him, and Marz should have known she would do whatever it took to get her revenge. "Raven," she growled through clenched teeth, "I suggest you keep away from me until I cool down, otherwise I might take your head and rip it right off of your body." Raven sneered and said "What makes you think you can." Marz laid down the semi-conscious Sparklez and stood up. "I just know," she said as she lunged forward. Before she could get any devastating hits on Raven, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and pull her back. She spun around, expecting to see Noah, but instead was met with a blur of pink. "Nick? If you will excuse me I need to finish beating her head in," Marz said, but as she went to go Nick got a good grip on her arm. "Dude, it's not even worth it bro. This is just the anger, cause later if you beat her senseless, you would probably feel really bad about it. Plus, even if he doesn't want to admit it, Sparklez would literally hate himself if she beat your face in over him. I know it," he said, and Marz was stunned. The literal last person in the entire world that Marz would ever expect to say something like that was Nick. Plus she thought he didn't like her. "Thanks dude, you just let me clear my head." "No problem, don't mention it," Nick said. He had dragged her to the corner of the yard, so she took a deep breath as she walked back over to the group. Noah had taken Raven and told her to go back to the Nether and take a breather. Ryan was chilling and Mark was pacing, while Sparklez was propped up against the wall, still unconscious. Since he was a child of Herobrine, healing potions would hurt him, so he was still unconscious. "Sorry Raven ruined training," Marz apologized, half paying attention to them but was mostly focused on the condition of Sparklez. She knelt down beside him and studied his condition. On the outside he looked fine, but he probably was still in some extreme pain. "I'm so sorry," she whispered and stood back up. Group one had some successful training. She brought them back to their cells, and Sparklez still lay up against the wall. Once everyone was successfully back in their respective cells, Marz walked back to the yard, quietly thinking back to earlier. Why was she so angry before? What made her react the way she did when Raven gave Sparklez Wither effect? She shouldn't have reacted that way, and the scariest part about earlier? When she said that she would rip raven's head off, _she was serious_. It was seriously freaking her out. When she walked back into the yard, she rushed over to him. It seemed as if he was finally starting to come around, and she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. She teleported him back to his cell and put him on the bed. It was time for the next group, all though Marz was a little wary. She called for Group 2. They walked to the front, except for Ant, and Marz let them out, beckoning for them to follow. She walked into Ant's cell and hesitated to help him up. She looked at him, and he nodded. She couldn't stop the grin that crossed her face as she helped him off of the bed. He could walk, but she didn't want to risk anything. What if his balance went off and he fell or something. She was probably just overreacting, but better to be safe than sorry. They made their way towards the yard, Slammer and Husky following Marz and Ant. Upon reaching the yard, they saw Noah standing around idly. "Finally, ok guys, we can start right away. Now, who wants to go first," Noah asked, and no one raised their hand. "OK, well, Ant, Marz tells me that you are pretty well prepared, so you choose who goes first." A grin spread across the normally solemn officer's face as he turned and pointed at a frightened Slamacow. "Uh-um-me?" Slammer stuttered, and Ant nodded. Noah stood face to face with Slammer and flashed his eyes void white. Immediately he flinched as he moved his gaze towards the floor. Noah moved down trying to re-establish eye contact, forcing him to face his fears . Each time he looked in Noah's eyes, he shivered and flinched. Until finally he couldn't take it anymore. See, nobody knew this, but when he was five years old, Slamacow's parents were killed by Herobrine. It was what had encouraged him to become an officer, to put away the evil that roamed the world.

_*Flashback*  
_

_A small little boy roamed the mineshaft that his parents had taken him to. It was their weekly mining session, and he looked forward to it very much. Today was unusual though, for he had strayed away from his parents. He walked along the rows, stone pickaxe in hand, looking for his parents. "Mommy?" he cried as he roamed the different branches of the shaft. "Daddy?" he yelled. He was very shy and didn't talk much, kind of the epitome of an introvert. He walked for a bit, and then broke into a run. His footsteps echoed throughout the shaft as he dashed around. His shoes squeaked as he turned the corner, and immediately all the sound stopped. It was so quiet he could hear his heart beating and his heavy breathing. There, before him, lay his two parents, motionless on the ground, their own weapons used to slaughter them. A tall, dark figure stood above them, staring down at them. At that moment, the boy, who back then was known as Steven, dropped his pickaxe in shock. The figure immediately pulled his eyes off of the motionless figures and fixed his gaze on Steven. He stared into the void white eyes, and broke down crying. He buried his face in his knees and started to cry. Herobrine took what he was after and left, leaving Steven all alone. _

_*End Flashback* _

All of the sudden during training, Slammer just shrunk down, pulled his knees towards his face and started crying. Noah kept trying to get in his face, but Marz kept pushing him away. "Noah, leave him alone. He's obviously traumatized. Go deal with Husky while I take care of him," Marz said, leaning down and trying to console the obviously traumatized Slammer. Noah, knowing better than to aggravate his younger sister, backed away to follow her orders. Marz sat beside Slammer as he took an unnecessary trip down memory lane. "Slammer?" she whispered, and he looked up at her with sad eyes, tears still falling. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" she asked, and he shook his head no. "But are you going to?" she asked, and he slowly nodded his head. "Good, good. Ok, do you want to go inside?" He nodded and slowly got up, and Marz held out her hand. She teleported back to the cell and he sat on the bed, scurried over to the corner and resumed the same position, but watching everything instead of crying. "You know you can trust me," she whispered, and after a second of silent tension he loosened up. He sighed and told her about the story with his parents. Her face stayed emotionless the whole time, but she was horrified. She moved over and sat next to him. "I'm so sorry," she whispered as they sat, and he just turned to her and looked at her. In all honesty, she looked, well, harmless. Not like her father, or her sister, or even her brother. She reached forward and gave him a giant hug, and said "No one should ever have to go through that." She got up and teleported out, back to the yard, where Noah had Husky training. Once again, Ant didn't need training so this group was done. They were brought back to their cells as the next group went out.

A/N: Welp, I hope y'all enjoyed this filler/back story sort of chappie. I knew I needed to update but I wasn't sure what to write, because for those of you unfamiliar to my writing style, I don't even plan anything. Heck, I don't even THINK about writing ideas until I have the computer in front of me. But anyway, I actually have no idea how this story will progress, but I know how I want to end it. So yeah. I have a few key plot points, but that's about it, so if anything seems unexpected and you are like 'Wow she's trying to trick us!' it's good that you think that cause here I am being like 'WHAT IF THEY HATE IT! D: ' So yeah. See ya next update! X3 PS Let me know if you like/dislike the whole Slamacow backstory thingy ma jig. I enjoyed writing it, but it kind of just came out of nowhere. Ok Bai :P


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey doods! Yeah, I know, let the 'OMG WHY DIDN'T YOU UPDATE' reviews come pouring in. Yep, let it all go. OK, Now that that is over and done with. We can get back to the story! Yay. So yeah. I'm kind of just gonna do another filler, cause I'm floundering around tryin to think of ideas, but I owed you an update, so this chapter was born! Also, I gotz my IPhone on shuffle with my entire collection of the musicz, so if the mood just randomly changes, well, there's the , Now for the next installment in this book! Laterz doods! :3

Training was very successful, and now that everybody was prepped, it was time for bed. Everybody was tired so when everybody was in their cells, they all fell asleep. Marz had been an insomniac all her life, so while everyone so peacefully slept around her, she stayed awake. Eventually it got so bad that she decided to take a walk. As she walked past the cells, she noticed that Jason was still awake. She walked into the cell, ignoring the open door. "What's wrong," she softly said, and he looked up. "I've never been the best when it comes to sleep. I just can't do it," he said as he tried going back under the covers. "Come on," she said as she outstretched her hand. "What?" he asked. "We're taking a walk," she said as she helped him up. "But-" he was cut off with her putting a hand to his mouth. "Just come on before I change my mind,' she said, a sly grin crossing her face. They teleported to a large hill overlooking the prison. "But aren't their rules?" he asked as he hesitantly sat down. In a sudden flash of bravery, she said, "Hey, I break the rules cause I can," as she sat down next to him. It was dark, but mobs knew better than to attack Herobrine's daughter and anybody with her. "This is so not like you," he mumbled as he put his head in his hands. "Hey, some things you just don't know about me. I'm the cult of personality," she said, the same grin plastered across her face. Just as the sun began to rise, peeking a bit on the horizon, Marz grabbed Jason's hand and teleported back into the prison with him. "Nobody needs to know about what I did just before. Noah would kill me if he knew. Understood?" she said, and he cautiously nodded his head. "Good, now just try and get a bit of sleep before Hero comes, OK?" she said, receiving the same nod. "Night, Jason," she said as she turned to get some sleep of her own.

After about three hours of sleep, Marz felt ok enough to go about the business. She started to cook the bread for breakfast this morning. Today Hero was coming, and who knows what he was going to do. She also cleaned up, straightened up, and once all the prep was done, she decided that it was finally time to do something for herself. She leaned up against a wall and began polishing her sword. The Ender Sword was truly something to marvel at, a fine piece of craftsmanship. It was black and dark purple, swirling in and out like the void. Looking at the sword made her think of Wolf. Wait. That was when it clicked. Her mind racing to fast to even think to teleport, she dashed upstairs, coming to a grinding halt in front of Wolf's cell. "Wolf," she panted, and he looked up from what he was doing with his hands. "Yes?" he asked, to which she quickly replied, "What is the first thing you think of when I say 'End'?" she asked. Without thinking, he quickly blurted out "Dad," then realizing what he just said, threw a hand over his mouth, his eyes wide with fear. "Shouldn't have said that," he muttered under his breath, hanging his head in defeat. Marz was taken over by surprise, and mumbled, "I should have known. Well, now that the secret's out, I need details." "Well…" he trailed off, and she just tapped her foot very impatiently. "Fine. I'm half enderman. Happy?" he said, and Marz wasn't expecting that. "Wow. No wonder why you look so familiar." "Yeah. But can we just keep this a secret? No one else knows and I would like to keep it that way." "Sure thing Wolf," she said, skipping off, pleased beyond belief with herself at how she finally cracked the secret. Next thing she knew, everybody but Jason was awake, and it was time to serve breakfast. Not wanting to bring them all out and have to hurry to get them back before Hero arrived, she decided it was just best to bring it to them. As she passed out breakfast, she got plenty of thank yous as she made her way around. She stopped in front of Slammer's cell and he met her at the bars. She noticed the dark circles under his eyes, and immediately knew the cause. "Nightmare?" she asked, and he slowly nodded. "I promise I will be there when he comes. Don't be scared," she said as reassuringly as she could, given they weren't just talking about anybody, they were talking about Herobrine. He barely managed a smile, but Marz knew he was trying. She smiled and passed him breakfast. "And please eat this time. I know how you haven't been since you told me about what happened. You can't face him on an empty stomach," she said, and he faintly nodded. She moved towards her brother. He was, once again, staring at the ceiling. He does that a lot. "Sparklez," she said, and he looked towards the front of the cell. "I know that I don't need to ask, but can I come in? I don't want to make you mad or uncomfortable." He nodded and she opened the door. She moved over towards the bed, and sat on the edge. "You were the only one we were ordered to bring here, although we were told to get the others, we were _ordered_ to bring you. I don't know what he is going to do, but please just stay strong." And with that she stood and exited the cell, leaving a very shocked Sparklez to contemplate what she had just said.

A/N: So yeah! That's it! Now, in all honesty, the reason why I haven't been updating is that I have been obsessively working on a fan fiction that I honestly plan on never posting on the internet. Even though I like the concept, it honestly sucks, and I feel like if I post it I will get nothing but hate, also considering that it is not a MC fic, and most of my fan base probably wouldn't be in interested anyway. So yeah. There's my dilemma. But, now that I have officially determined that it sucks, with the help of my highly opinionated friend, I have decided to stop working on it, cause it's going no where. At least now I will be able to do what I should have been doing all along, which is put the important things first, important things being things you'll actually read and be interested in. Also, I have been asked why Noah and Raven have barely shown up, and in all honesty, I really don't know what to write about when it comes to them. I am so comfortable and consider myself pretty good at writing Marz, that I have neglected to write a chapter about the sibling is, for fear it will be trash and you will abandon. So basically I am a fraidie cat and am not adventurous in the slightest. Also, I am going away on Sunday, and won't be back for….I actually don't even know how long. I will probably hide away in the condo away from my family and try to update for you guys, but there is one problem. I'm in the mountains and there is no wifi. So I will be writing a ton, but you get no updates until I come back into civilization. Wow thi9s note is long. You guys rock if you actually read these. If you leave reviews and read these, somewhere in your review say something like 'kitty' so I know how many of you actually care what I have to say. Sorry if I bore. Just had to get that off of my chest. OK Bai. P.S And maybe if enough of you encourage me, I might just post the first chapter of that crappy fic I mentioned before. Maybeh. Probably not cause yeah. OK See you guys next update. Love yah (not creepily) and thanks for the support. I light up everytime I see a new review. OK Really going now. Bai.


	13. Skip if you don't like Caps Lock Yelling

A/N: Hey guyz! I iz back! Sooooooo….. DID YA MISS ME! No, I already know the answer to that. It's totally a 'No, why would I miss you, you freak.' Don't worry, I get that a lot. Trust meh. Ok, so now that I am back, I am going to write. Because in the present situation, it is the logical thing to do. Crap, I guess I watched too much Bones. Oh yeah, I also LOVE Bones and my brother has gotten me into…. Professional wrestling. Jeez, what is wrong with me. Don't answer that, for I am afraid of what your answer may be. O.o Now I'm blabbering. OK, so there is one important thing I need to address, and that is guest reviews. Now, I know you can disable/monitor them, but I feel like everyone should have a chance to speak. But to blatantly insult me, compare my story to one that I could never wish to achieve, and then to have the nerve to tell me that I can't make my story better? You have got to be kidding me. You think I write to please you and only you? Well guess what buddy, JOKES. ON. YOU. I'm not going to lie down and take it from somebody who isn't even man enough to review under an account. Don't have one? Whoop dee friggin doo. Make one before you go throwing insults around, will ya? Since my story is obviously not good enough for your standards, your highness, you're probably not even gonna read this. But guess what. This for MY personal gain now, not yours. And guess what? I quote '...I don't like it. I don't hate it, but I don't like it. Better then the last piece of sh*t I read. But not as good as Hero's Bane. Make the thing better, witch you can't, then I'll considder talking about you to my stuffed bear. No, I'm not four, 11 year old kids can have stuffed toys to, and its even better if they were your first stuffed animal, given to you by a family member when you were born, who recently lost a dad. #JustSaying'. You've gotta be kidding me. Hey, wake up and smell the roses bud, vause you JUST TOLD ME ABOUT YOUR GOD DANG BEAR. God, people these days never cease to amaze me. And I never said you were four, cause unlike you, nameless, spineless piece of garbage, I DON 'T JUDGE. Then you prove my point even further by telling me your backstory. Sorry for your loss, but it's NOT MY PROBLEM. Truly, I am sorry, but once you insult me, don't expect to get out of it with out feeling like you took a slap to the face. You wanna play games, call people names, and spew insults like water? Fine, I'll go right back at you. I know, I know, 'This makes you no better than them,' well I don't really care. And hash tags. Get out of my face. You shame me, and DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ LOSER. My readers are awesome people who leave constructive critisicsm to help me improve. Not IGNORANT CHILDREN WHO JUST LIKE TO BE ANNOYING AND MEAN. SO GET OUT. JUST GO. I WANT TO SEE A WALK OF SHAME RIGHT BACK TO THE HOMEPAGE HONEY. THAT'S RIGHT, TUCK YOUR TAIL BETWEEN YOUR PRETTY LITTLE LEGS AND WALKK BACK HOME. Sorry guys, I just had to get that of my chest. I've been pushed, criticized, and insulted one too many times, and this was breaking point. Now, if the person in question had an account, I would have spared you all this trouble. I would have just PM'd them, and it would all be over. Sorry guys, and I am gonna go start on the new chapter now. Expect it no later than Monday. Kay guys. Bai :P


	14. Chapter 14

Marz paced back and forth, over and over. Her heart was pounding and she looked down to find her hand slightly shaking. It wasn't as if she was afraid of her father, it was just that she was afraid of what he wanted these people for. She felt a presence behind her and she whirled around, coming face to face with Raven. 'Raven,' Marz mentally sent, and Raven sent back, 'He's here'. Marz froze. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't seem to make herself move. Noah teleported over and put a hand on his sister's shoulder. He whispered, "Let's go," and slightly pushed her forward, only to get her to move. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, clenched her fists, and moved toward where Hero waited for his children. Marz leading up the middle, the others following behind. Without realizing it, Marz had become almost the unofficial leader of the small group, despite her being the youngest. The other siblings were cold and stand offish, while Marz tried her very best to empathize and understand you. It was incredibly ironic when you thought about it. The group walked the halls until they were met with a door. Marz hesitantly opened the door, only to be greeted by their father.

He looked as he always did, emotionless, frightening to a mere overlanders. But to the siblings, they saw a role model, or at least, Raven did. He looked all of them up and down, sizing them up. He said nothing, but motioned for them to show the way. Marz pushed away her fear, keeping up the tough leader façade for a bit longer. Her face never slipped as she led through the halls, all though she was truly sick to her stomach. She had a bad feeling about what was about to go down, and she didn't even know what was going to go down. Finally they stepped into the main cell block, and her breath hitched in her throat. "Excuse me," she yelled, much more confident than she actually felt. All eyes turned to her and she felt compelled to shy away, but she barely stood her ground. Gasps were let out among the cell block as they realized who stood before them. Then there was silence. The maddening, deafening silence. Each person stood at the front of their cells, waiting, anticipating. Tension was thick in the air as the only noise that rang through the room was the click of Herobrine's shoes on the cobblestone floor. He breezed past each cell, looking them up and down. He stopped and stood face to face with Sparklez. "Sparklez," he said, dangerously calm. "Herobrine," Sparklez sneered, looking him straight in the soulless eyes. "All you have to do is join us and all of this could stop. They could go free. All you have to do is just accept your place at my side, and this could all be just a memory," Hero purposed, and Sparklez snapped. "It would never end, because even if I did join you, you would keep on torturing them, never letting us forget. You are just a heartless, lying, sadist, and why should I believe anything you say," he snarled, looking at his father defiantly. Deep down inside her, a small part of Marz wished that she would be able to do that, stand up to Hero. "Have it your way," Hero said, a sick smile forming on his already menacing face. He turned on his heel and just walked up and down the rows, eyes scanning the prisoners. He stopped dead in his tracks as he turned to face a prisoner. That prisoner just happened to be Slammer. Marz literally stopped breathing for a split second. She began to slightly shake and panic, the world going dizzy. Noah, realizing, moved and stood behind his sister, waiting to catch her if she fell. Hero just looked Slammer up and down, while Slammer looked like he was about to be sick. Hero just turned to Marz and said, "Open the door and bring him to me." Her world began to collapse around her as she heard these three words. She couldn't explain it, but something compelled her to protect Slammer. She took a step forward, stood face to face with Hero, and simply said "NO." Hero looked at her stunned, but as soon as the emotion was there it was gone. He just raised his hand and Marz was elevated in the air, being held by an invisible force she could only guess was Hero. As she struggled to break free, his grip on her neck only got tighter, and eventually she fell limp. A loud 'THUD' echoed throughout the jail as she fell to the cobblestone. "Do not EVER defy me again. You are lucky. I could have left you to burn back in the woods. I didn't take you back to the Nether to have you speak out against me. You owe me EVERYTHING. You owe me your LIFE," Hero said, calm as ever, but Marz could see the fire in his eyes. She shakily stood up with the help of Noah, and shooting one last defiant glare at the twisted father figure, she made her way over to the cell of Slammer. "I'm so sorry, I swear if he hurts you…." She mumbled under her breath as she fiddled with the lock, too lazy to simply teleport. He simply stood, looked her in the eye, and sent her a look that told her everything she needed to know. Nothing that happened would be her fault. She tried. She failed. But she still tried, and he didn't want her to get hurt for him. She put a hand on his shoulder as she led him out. They stood before Hero, Sparklez with his body pressed against the front of the cell, watching this all go down. Slammer and Hero stood face to face, Marz's hand still resting on Slammer's shoulder. Hero raised his hand, and struck Slammer across the face. He fell to the ground with the impact, holding his cheek. Tears stung Marz's eyes, but she didn't dare let them fall as Hero dragged Slammer down the hallway by the collar of his shirt. Noah ran down the hallway after them, and Raven just came up to Marz and very uncharacteristically put a hand on her shoulder. They all heard the screams coming from down the hallway, but it really hit home with Marz. Something within her triggered as she ran down the hallway, only to be stopped by Raven. "You're gonna piss him off even further, and you may be ok with it, but I don't feel like dying!" Raven screamed as she held Marz back. Marz fell to the floor, and Noah rounded the corner with a bloody, bruised Slamacow over his shoulder. Hero followed behind his son, directing him to the main cell block. Noah set down Slammer in front of everybody and gasps filled the cell block. "You have brought this on him, Sparklez. Keep denying me; I dare you, because every time you do someone else gets hurt. Think about this Sparklez," Hero said as he turned to the children and looked them over. "Remember what I said," he whispered as he walked past Marz, vanishing in a puff of purple particles. Marz got on the floor and shuffled over and laid over the unconscious Slamacow, doing something she hadn't done in a while. She cried.

A/N: I KNW. I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON. YOU HAVE PERMISSION TO THROW THINGS AT ME. Just try and watch out for my beautiful face. Cause I'm The "Dashing" . (I'LL CITE YOU IN MY NEXT AUTHOR'S NOTE IF YOU GET THAT REFERENCE X3) I actually have an excuse though. School just started and I have all of my super fancy important exams this year so I'm taking two super fancy exam classes. I'm taking Reagents, so my science and math teachers have been drowning me in homework. Plus I'm a professional crastinator, so that doesn't help. This is literally the first bit of free time I have had since last Monday, because my weekend was packed with auditions and catching up on lost sleep. So yeah. This chapter was painful for me to write. I really tried to stick with Marz's character and be true to her, but I was craving fluff, me being the fluffy romance writer I am. So I added some twisted fluff, just the way I like it. Oh yeah, and that fic that I said was crap but all of you insisted on seeing anyway? It's on my second account, CrAzYcHiCkSrUlE. It's called The Good Life, but I don't suggest checking it out, cause it sucks. But I am a pleaser, so I posted it. Expect random drabbles, rough drafts, horrible fics, and one shots from that account, though this is my main one. I'm also getting a Quotev, and I'm MsMinecrafterz on Wattpad, so check me out there. You get fist updates, Wattpad a day later, and Quotev two days after you. Okay guys, I'll see you in the next update :P


End file.
